Décimo Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Aquí Dark Claw se tendrá que enfrentar a una nueva amenaza que le quiere quitar su honor como heroe y, a la vez tendrá que luchar ara mantener su nueva relación con Sofía, otra amenaza, que se unirá aa Buitre para acabar con el chico murcielago, Disfruten


Se titula "Dark Claw Regresa"

Nota 1: Tengan en cuenta de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior pasaron 2 meses, Logan ya se encontró con Jonathan para así le vantar la empresa

Nota 2: este capítulo no tendrá la intro de El Tigre, primero aparecerá en un fondo negro el Logo de Nickelodeon y empezará el capítulo. Y otra cosa, Dark Claw (personaje) no me pertenece, es personaje de DC comics y MARVEL comics

Eran visperas de navidad, antes de que naciera Manny, Frida, Mariana, o Logan, nació en el seno de la familia "Coberpot", en la zona rica de la ciudad Milagro, el hijo primojénito de los señores Frank y Esther Coberpot, pero grande fué su sorpresa al saber que su hijo nació... DEFORME, si, DEFORME, el niño tenía aspecto de buitre, tenía una naríz como de perico, ojos triztes, manos de buitre y era obeso, asi que sus padres tuvieron que encerrarlo en una caja, después en una carreola y se fueron corriendo a los ductos de la cloacas, donde ellos abentaron a su hijo como bestias salvajes, y luego empieza el intro, es este link de metacafe:

.com/watch/1669435/batman_returns_birth_of_a_penguin/

Sería algo así: Nickelodeon presenta, dirijido por Fernando Velázquez (osea yo),

Logan Ribera/Wayne, Oscar Coberpot, Sofía Bafí (la nieta del jefe de la mafia mostacho) y Magali Hilton en: **Dark Claw Regresa**

Con la participación de: Manny Ribera, Frida Suárez, Mariana Juárez, El oficial Emiliano Suárez, Anita y Nikita Suárez (las hermanas mayores de Frida), Alfred Kettyword, y el Presidente Municipal Rodrígez. Basado en los personajes creados por Jorge Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua (y los miós, osea Mariana Juárez, Magali Hilton, Alfred Kettyword y Oscar Coberpot). Dirijido por Fernando Velázquez

Después, el niño fué encontrado por una familia de buitres.

33 años después, en la ciudad Milagro, en una noche nevada, eran bisperas de navidad, estaban toda la gente reunida en la plaza, se iba a encender el arbol de navidad, estaban todas las personas muy emocionadas.

Y ahora, les dejo aquí a la "Princesa Helada" para encender el arbol de navidad-dijo el presidente, mostrando a una mujer con un traje de lentejuelas que la hizo ver muy sexy, ella encendió el arbol y de repente el arbol se llenó de luces muy bonitas, y empezaron a cantar los villansicos. Todo hermoso, pero no todo era feliz, en las cloacas, adivinen quien está viedo a la gente, Pues el "Buitre" , mientras ponía sus brillantes manos en una de las rejas de una cloaca, mientras que en el edificio de industrias "Magali", Magali era una de las actrices más famosas del país, ella es pelirroja y tiene cara de como se veía Kim Basinger hace 20 años, ella es nueva en el asunto de la empresaría, sabía que debia tener experiencia en eso, pero no le dió importancia, pero aun así, era buena con las estrategias financieras. Estaban todos los demas empresarios con Magali hablando en una mesa directiva en la oficina de la actríz.

Con suerte, la ciudad tendrá su primera navidad feliz-dijo uno de los empresarios

-Me siento casi vulgar por hablar, en las fiestas...-dijo Magali-de la nueva planta nuclear, y necesitaremos permisos para eso... excepsiones, insentivos fiscales, todas esas cositas molestas

-¿Una nueva planta?-dijo otro de los empresarios-pero según los estudios,tenemos suficiente energía para toda la vida

-Sus analistas calculan el crecimiento que es de 1%, eso no es nada-dijo Magali confiada-Imagnense, la Ciudad Milagro, del futuro, brillando como un manto de estrellas, pero prendiéndose y apagándose, por una falta vergonzosa de energia. Francamente, me dán escalofriós

-Lo siento, pero sus planes deben pasar a los comités, por los canales usuales-dijo otro empresario

-Yo.. una sugerencia-dijo Sofía, si, Sofia Bafi (la del capítulo "Amor Mostacho") encontró un trabajo de asistente para la actriz, pero esta vez Sofia usa lentes, pero la joven de 15 años sigue estando bonita-Bueno, más bien es una pregunta, eh, ...

-Antes de que digas algo Sofía-dijo Magali-quiero decir que todavia no te hemos amaestrado, pero, haces un exelente café, eh-Entonces de la puerta entró el hijo de Magali, Robert, un chico de 14 años

-Mama, es hora de bajar y alegrar a las "masas"-

ok-dijo Magali, saliendo de la habitación con los demás empresarios, dejando sola a Sofía

-Eres una estúpida-se decía a sí misma Sofía mientras recogía las tazas.

Al salir del edificio, fueron a la plaza en la limusina de Magali, cuando llegaron, toda la gente se alocó de la emoción, todos querían a Magali.

Tengo muchas firmas de los empleados de Magali para destruir a la industria-dijo Magali a uno de los empresarios en voz baja mientras se dirijía al ayuntamiento para dar un discurso en el micrófono-Quizá, pero no tienes ni el menor motivo ni un candidato-dijo el empresario, entonces llegaron al ayuntamiento.

Gracias damas y caballeros-dijo el presidente en el micrófono-De parte de todos los funcionarios civicos les deséo, felices fiestas, me acompaña una mujer a la que todos conocemos, a pesar en ser nueva en esto, nos ha dado tanto, demosle la bienvenida la neva salvadora de la ciudad, Magali Hilton-al decir esto, el público empezó a gritar de la emoción, ya iba Magali a dar su discurso, pero se dió cuenta de que el discurso escrito se le olvido en la oficina, Sofía se dió cuenta también del asunto, así que salió rápido de la oficina a darselo a su jefa.

Olvidé el dicurso-dijo Magali a uno de sus guardespaldas-recuerdame de regañar a ya sabes quién. Y empieza el dicurso:

_¿Salvadora? Me temo que no, solo una pobre con suerte. Demándenme,si querer dar es malo. Lo único que me gustaría poder dar más, que unas chucherías caras, es la paz mundial, y el amor incondisional, envueltos con un gigante moño._

Al terminar, la gente estalló a gritos de la emoción, pero en las alcantarillas, estába nada más y nada menos que "El Buitre" , viendo por las rejillas de una coladera el discurzo y viendo un reloj diciendo: Claro que lo harás Magali, claro que sí, hahahaha.

Cuando los gritos de la gente terminaron, empezó a acercarse un grán regalo, justo como el que describió Magali.

Que fantastica idea, Magali-dijo el presidente Rodrígez

-No fué idea mía-dijo Magali, y al decir esto, el regalo dejo salir el caos, la destrucción, dejo salir a un grupo de payasos y demás personas del circo, empezando a atacar a la gente y a balacear el cielo, hacían todo tipo de atrozidades, quemaban personas, robaban pertenencias, pero en ese entonces apareció el Tigre, pero por desgracia, un matón payaso le alcanzó a quitar el cinturon, así que Manny se fue corriendo con Frida, que también lo estaba acompañando, entonces llegó el oficial Suarez en su auto, tomo un radio portatil y dijo esto: ¿Que esperas? ¡Enciende la señal!

Mientras. En las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona rica, en una oscura (pero a la vez bonita) mansión, estaba Logan, muy pensativo, y cuando vió la señal brillando en el cielo, el sabía que llegó el momento:

**¡Dark Claw Regresa!**

Así que sin más pensarlo, se cambió de ropa, se pusó el traje, se fue en el batimovil, y de regreso a la acción.

¡Queremos al que manda aquí!-dijo uno de los payasos con demás payasos a los politicos de las afueras del ayuntamiento

-¿Que quieren de mi?-dijo el presidente

-A ti no-dijo el payaso y le dió un golpe al presidente-Queremos a Magali-Entonces intervino su hijo

-Primero tendran que pasar sobre mi-al decir esto, los payasos sacaron pistolas y cuchillos amenazando al niño de 14 años-Corre mamá, corre-sin más pensarlo, Magali salió corriendo.

Entonces ya Sofía iba a llegar a darle el discurso, pero un matón se le intervino, entonces Sofía perdió sus gafas y a la vez el discurso, empezó a buscarlos, luego aparecio "Dark Claw" en su poderoso batimovil, primero lanzó del carro balas de cañon y le disparó a payasos, luego salió del batimovil para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, algunos payasos fueron arrestados, otros se fueron, pero en cuanto a Sofía, fue atrapada por un payaso, entonces rápidamente Dark Claw acorraló al criminal.

Si dás un paso más, me escabecho a la joven-dijo el payaso amenazando a Sofía con una maquina de toques pero elevada a la alta potencia, entonces de su cinturón, Dark Claw sacó un gancho de tres garfios, los disparó al payaso, pero solo le dió a la pared de una tienda que estabá atras de el matón. Hahaha, fallaste-dijo el matón, pero Dark Claw jaló con fuerza los ganchos y...

-Oh no-PAZ!, le cayó al payaso una pared encima, este mismo tenía el cinturón de Manny, solo el heroe lo sacó de su mano, le gritó a Manny y se lo dió.

Bueno, es el Dark Claw, o..., ¿solo Dark Claw?-dijó nerviosa Sofía, sin pensarlo, Dark Claw se fué-Bueno, fué un encuentro breve, como todos los chicos que conocí, pero, te tienes a tí, y..., necesitas terapia-se dijó a sí misma Sofía mientras recojía el discurso y sus gafas, pero vió la inactiva mano del matón, tenía la máquina de toques, rápidamente,sin que nadie la vea, tomó el aparato y lo escondió en uno de sus bolsillos.

Gracias por salvar la noche Dark Clau-dijo el jefe Emiliano Suárez-¿Como pudieron sembrar caos en estas épocas de paz y prosperidad?

-Ya veremos si regresan-dijo Dark Claw con voz oscura, lo hace para que no lo reconoscan

-Casí se llevan a Magali-dijo el presidente-A propósito, ¿Donde está esa insufrible?

Entonces, se ve que Magali estaba escondida en un callejón, pero no se dió cuenta de que estaba encima de una reja de cloaca, y cayó en ella.

En el antiguo y cerrado zoológico que está en las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona subterránea de "El Refugio de Aves" ahí es la base del "Buitre". Cuando Magali abrió los ojos, porque se quedó noqueada por la caida, vió un frió e iluminado lugar , era el refúgio de aves, (no estaba en el refúgio, estaba en la parte subterranea del refúgio), solo que parecía interior de una fábrica pero está frió y ademas tiene máquinas de electricidad, en ese lugar había una mesa, vió que estaban cenando los payasos y personas de circo que habían atacado anteriormente, también habían buitres y demás aves feas, y por fin aparecio "El Buitre", era un hombre bajito, calvo, obeso, piel pálida, con un traje verde y con aspecto de buitre.

Hola Magi-dijo el deforme, Magali se quedo impatada-creó que la palabra que buscas es: ¡!-El ecó del pingüino se escuchó muy fuerte-No te preocupes Magi, solo este es un horrible sueño, tu sigues descansando en tu muy cómoda cama, muy cedada, durmiendo como un bebé, muriendo por los efectos de carcinógenos que has arrojado durante una vida de acaparamiento. ¿Trágica coincidéncia o justicia divina?

-Oh Dios mío, es cierto, el extraño Buitre de las cloacas-se dijo así misma, porque ya se dió la noticia desde hace mucho tiempo, se extendió en muchos medios, televisión, periodico y decían "Extraño Hombre Buitre ¿Mito o Realidad?"

-Por raro que parezca Magali-el deforme caminó a un contenedor de bastones-Nosotros tenemos algo en común-al decir esto, de un bastón que sacó, salió fuego, si, un bastón/lanzallamas-La gente nos considera mostruos-sacó otro bastón y de él salió una cuchilla-Pero por alguna razón-sacó esta vez un paraguas, pero este se veía como un hipnotizador y caminó lentamente a élla-Tu eres una monstruo muy respetada, en cuanto a mí, hasta la fecha, no

-La verdad, a mí me parece injusto. Yo soy una mujer de negócios. Dura, si. Astuta, también. Pero no por eso soy una mostruo-dijo Magali

¡No me vengas con ridiculeces!-dijo el sujeto abriendo el paraguas y girandolo enfrente de Magali-Yo se todo sobre tí, todo lo que escondes, yo lo descubro, todo lo que tires al escuzado, yo lo pongo en el manto de mi chimenea, ¿Entiendes?

-Me quieres hipnotizar con eso-dijo extraña Magali

-No, solo te quiero provocar una jaqueca-dijo el Buitre todavía girando el paraguas

-Pues, no está funcionando-dijo Magali, yy..., Pam!, el Buitre disparó el paraguas, era tambien una pistola

-No, son balas de salva-dijo el Buitre-¿Crees que haria tanta alharaca para solo matarte? Pues no. Mi intensión es otra, estoy listo. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí abajo. Es tiempo de que ascienda, de que resurja, y con tu ayuda, tus conocimientos y tu habilidad. Yo no nací en las cloacas, yo vengo de allá arriba como tú, y como tú ¡Quiero respeto! Que me reconoscan por mi humanidad básica, pero sobre todo, quiero saber quien soy, encontrando a mis padres, encontrando mi nombre humano. ¡Cosas simples que la gente de esta ciudad dan por hecho!-dijo Buitre con un tono de lloriqueo, suspiró Magali y empezó a hablar

-Y.. exactamente ¿Por que necesitas que yo te ayude, eh?

-Bueno-dijo el Buitre centandose en una silla tipo del siglo antepasado-Empecemos-Entonces los payasos tomaron un calcetín navideño y se lo dieron al "Buitre"-Oh, ¿Que tenemos aquí?-dijo Buitre mientras sacaba un termo lleno de mugre, lo abrió y el contenido lo vació a un plato de roca que tenía enfrente, el contenido era color verde biscoso, muy asqueroso-Es una muestra de desperdicios tóxicos de tu muy "limpia" planta de químicos, hay una laguna de esta porquería allá atras

-Puede ser de cualquier otro lado-se defendió Magali

-¿Y los papeles que te hacen dueña de edificios que se están cayendo en Ciudad Milagro?-preguntó Buitre

-Si tales papeles existieran, y no lo estoy admitiendo, los habría hecho pedazos-dijo Magali un poco nerviosa

-Oh, y...-dijo el Buitre sacando otra cosa del calcetín, eran un montón de papeles pegados con cinta-¿Que significa eso, eh?

-Bueno, yo...-dijo cada vez nerviosa Magali

-No hables-dijo Buitre-Solo ten en cuenta que cinta adhesiva y mucha paciencia hacen toda la diferencia, hehe, y apropósito..., ¿Como está Harold Green, tu ex-socio?

-¿Harold?-dijo muy nerviosa Magali-El está..., está tomando unas largas vacaciones, pero el está bien

-Oh, bien por él-dijo Buitre sacando otra cosa, pero esta vez sacó...-¡HOLA MAGALI! ¿ME RECUERDAS? SOY LA MANO DE HAROLD-Si, aunque no lo crean, Magali mató a su ex-socio y lo descuartizó-¿Quieres saludar a otra parte, eh Magali?-Se puso esta vez más nerviosa de lo normal Magali-Recuerda Magi, lo tiras, lo saco a relucir

-Sabes-dijo Magali tranquilisada-creo que, podría organizarte una situación especial de bienvenida. Ya instalado, nos podremos ayudar mutuamente

-No te arrepentirás, Magi-dijo Buitre estrechando su mano (la del difunto Harold) con la de Magali.

Después de unas horas, Sofía regresó a su casa. ¡Corazón, ya llegé!-gritó Sofía dejando su chamarra en un perchero-A lo olvidé, no tengo novio

-¡¿A quién le dices corazón? ¡Ven y ayúdame!-dijo su abuelo, osea, Gran Bafi, jefe de la mafia mostacho en su silla de ruedas con un tanque de oxígeno, si, un tanque de oxígeno, estaba enfermo

-Si abuelo, ya voy-dijo Sofía moviendo la silla de ruedas de su abuelo escaleras arriba al dormitorio del abuelo-Buenas noches abuelo-dijo Sofia a su abuelo, pero él no dijo nada y cerró la puerta.

Luego Sofía se fué a la cocina donde siempre se encuentra con su amiga "Srita Kitty", un gató negro, se que causa mala suerte, pero a ella no, por alguna razón

-Hola "Srita Kitty", ¿Otra vez hiciste tus escapadas amorosas? Y ¿Te niegas a contarme?-dijo Sofía mientras sacaba del refrigerador un cartón de leche y lo vació en un tazón-Ten, tómate tu cena

-Miau-dijo la gata

-¿Que?-dijo Sofía-Si, se que tú me consideras patética, pero...-suspiró-yo quería ser una gran actriz, por mi belleza, me gustaba mucho la actuación, las escenas, pero por alguna razón, no me quisieron, así que, tengo que conformarme con este trabajo, que me servirá para ganar algo de dinero en las vacaciones, bueno, adios, y buenas noches-dijo Sofía llendose a su cuarto, prendió su luz, se dejó ver un cuarto muy bonito, porque en donde vive, es casi una fortaleza

-Voy a ver mis mensajes-dijo Sofía presionando el boton de su máquina contestadora

-Mensaje 1: Hola Sofía, soy tu madre, hablé para saludarte, a mí y a tu papá nos va bien en nuestro viaje, y quería decirte que porque insistes tener un trabajo de secretaria de segunda.

-Es asistente de segunda-dijo Sofía

-Mensaje 2: Hola Sofía, soy Magali, y en cuanto a nuestros planes de viaje de negociosos...-emocionada Sofía caminó más cerca de la contestadora-Iré sola, El Dr. Shawn dijo que necesito ser independiente, no un accesorio.

-Sofía apagó muy enojada la contestadora-¡Vaya accesorio! Bueno, la fiesta nunca termina en la contestadora de Sofía, hice mal en ganarle el último juego de "racquetball"-dijó Sofía volviendo a encender la contestadora

-Mensaje 3: Hola Sofía Bafi, te queremos hablar del nuevo perfume Chica Milagrosa. Hace que las chicas se sientan chicas, y los chicos no se quejen.

Mensaje 4: Hola Sofía, soy tú, recordandote que vayas a la planta de quimicos "Magali", en la oficina si olvidaste el expediente del joven Logan Wayne de su junta con Magali el viernes. ¡Oh, eres una estupida, una completa bruta!-se dijo a sí misma corriendo hacia la planta.

En la planta de químicos "Magali", estaba Sofía viendo unos archivos extraños que decían, "Top Secret", mientras que Magali también, fue a la planta a su oficina y...

-Sofia, ¿Trabajando tarde?-Sofía se espantó al oir a Magali, pero no gritó

-Ehh, yo solo.. yo solo estaba preparandome para la cita del viernes con el joven Wayne, y saqué todos los expedientes de la planta nuclear que usted propuso y... de la inversión del joven Wayne, abrí los expedientes protegidos...

-¡Que trabajadora!-dijo Magali sorprendida-¡como abriste los expedientes protejidos?

-Bueno-dijo Sofía-supuse que la contraseña era "Geralf" el nombre de su chihuahua y..., me pareció muy interesante todo esto, aunque un poco técnico...de cómo la planta nuclear va a ser solo de nombre...ya que en realidad va a ser un gigantesco...condensador. Y en vez de generar energía para la ciudad, va a succionarla...para guardarla y almacenarla,y... lo cual es un enfoque muy original, a mi manera de ver.

¿A quién le dijiste eso?-preguntó Magali

-A... nadie-dijo Sofía

-Bueno y...-dijo Magali-dime ¿Que le hizo la curiosidad al gato, eh?

-No soy un gato, soy una asistente-dijo timida Sofía, a la vez retrocediendo

-Y una muy buena-dijo Magali caminando cada vez más enfrente de Sofía

-Mire, es nuestro secreto...De veras-dijo Sofía preocupada-¿Como puede ser tan mala con alguien tan insignificante?

-Esta planta nuclear, es my legado, lo que le voy a dejar a Robert, mi hijo, nada, ni nadie, detendra ese proyecto-dijo Magali acorralando a Sofía

-Ok-dijo Sofía-intimideme, amedrénteme, si así se siente poderosa, y si es necesario, máteme

-La verdad-dijo Magali-pienso hacer algo así-entonces Sofía, vió que detrás de ella había una ventana, y debajo de ella, estaban los grandes contenedores de deshechos tóxicos, sabía que era su fin, pero...

-¿Eh? Hahaha, solo era una broma, Sofía-dijo Magali-Por un instante de veras me asustó hahaha-dijo Sofía pero-AAAAAAhhhhhhhh-la muy desgraciada de Magali esta vez si la arrojó por la ventana a Sofía, lo que hizo que Sofía cayera a un contenedor de deshechos tóxicos

-¿De veras?-dijo Magali saliendo de la oficina, mientras que con Sofía, tuvo suerte que los deshechos no la derritieran, solo se fueron por el drenaje, lo cual la llevó al suministro de cloacas de la ciudad, salío por una rejilla de suelo, lo cual la llevó a un callejón, toda empapada de un líquido verde biscoso, y a la vez agonisando, se acostó en un rincón del callejón moribunda.

Hasta que llegaron un extraño grupo de gatos llamados "Los Gatos Trivales" los cuales hacen un montón de brujerías, pero según su religión, se encontarían a su Diosa muerta, y la tinen que revivir, en este caso, la elegida para ser su Diosa es "Sofía Báfi", así que empezaron a hacer un rito muy extraño, en el que solo se escuchaba "Miau" "Miau", hasta que... revivieron a Sofía.

Otra vez Sofía regresó a su casa, eran como la 1:00 am, llevaba un gato debajo del brazo, abrió la puerta, pero la dejo abierta, llegó a la cocina por un cartón de leche, lo tomó, lo vació en el tazón de "Srita Kitty", pero lo vació muy mal, solo lo llenó con un chorro, lo demás se lo tomó, llegó a su cuarto, prendió su lámpara, pero se cayó la lámpara, y encendió la máquina contestadora.

Mensaje 5: Hola Sofía, soy tu mamá, llámame.

Mensaje 6: Hola, soy tu mamá, ¿Por qué no me has llamado?-Sofía se estaba tomando el cartón de leche, e hizo como si no escuchara los mensajes.

Mensaje 7: Hola, Sofía Bafi, queremos asegurarnos de que probaste el perfume "Chica Milagrosa", verás como algun chico lo va a oler y te va a invitar a su casa a cenar, o a una cena romántica para dos. Perfume "Chica Milagrosa". Exclusivo en el almacén "Magali".

Al oir estó, Sofía perdió el control, lanzó el cartón de leche hacia la contestadora, lo tomó y lo empezó a golpear, de repente, vió que de sus uñas, salían enormes garras de un metal extraño (como Lady Deadstriketrike, de los X men) , derrepente se dió cuenta de que el ácido al que cayó, le dió esas garras, entonces empezó a destruirlo todo, sus peluches, su ropa, su casa de muñecas, todo, su abuelo no la escuchó porque tenía el sueño muy pesado, pero volvamos con Sofía.

De todo eso que vió, algo le interesó, en su armario sacó una chaqueta de vinilo negro, tomó un quit de sastrería, después de algunas horas de duro trabajo, consiguió hacer un traje de vinil negro, con una máscara de vinil pero con orejas de gato con un agujero para el cabello, y ensima del traje, hizó más pequeña una armadura de futbol americano, quedaron las hombreras, las rodilleras y las pintó de negro, (para darle al traje un toque del disfráz de Lady Deathstrike como en los comics), también le puso unos zapatos de tacón para verse del tamaño de un mujer. Ya a las 5:00 am terminó el traje

-No se tu "Srita Kitty" pero, yo me siento muy sabrosa-dijo "Destrike Cat" ya con el traje puesto, desde el techo de su casa, que se le reflejaba la luz de la luna.

Después de un rato, a las 9:00 am, estaba el presidente municipal Rodrigez en el ayuntamiento, dando un discurso a la prensa

-Damas y caballeos-empezó a hablar el presidente en un micrófono-estoy aquí para denunciar el caos urbano de esta ciudad. Hay que detenelo, ¡Y lo vamos a detener! Nuestra comunidad se desintegra en una época en la que debeía unirse. Por más que lo digan los cinicos, las navidades deberían ser...una época de recupersación

-mientras que detrás del gentío, había una rejillla de cloaca, y la abrió el "Buitre"(obviamente desde abajo la abrió).

Y no lo digo solo como presidente-dijo éste-sino también como esposo y padre-si, aunque no lo crean, ya se casó y tuvo un hijo, que también están en el discurso

-La violencia de anoche no volverá a suceder-hasta que llegó un payaso del Buitre, tomó a bebé del presidente municipal y dijo:

No soy bueno para los discursos, pero, gracias.

Entonces hizo unas cuantas volteretas y se fué por el ducto de cloaca que abrió el Buitre, toda la gente se impactó al ver ese acto, pero escucharon algo.

Oh, no, es el espantoso "Buitre"-dijo el payaso (actuando por supuesto, ya que era una plan que creó el Buitre)

-No le haga daño al bebé-así que el payaso le dió el bebé al Buitre, e hizo una aparición heroica, los de la prensa se sorprendieon al ver que el Buitre "salvó" al hijo del presidente, todos enfocaron sus cámaras hacia él, para tomarle fotos.

En la Mansión Wayne, estaba Logan viendo lo sucedido por su televisión LED HD

-Esta fué la extraordinaria escena hace minutos en la Plaza Milagro-dijo el reportero de noticias-El misterioso Buitre salvado al bebé del Presidente Municipal...y anunciando su presencia

-Logan empezó a sospechar de acto que hizo el Buitre

-Lo único que deseo, como pago-dijo el Buitre-es la oportunidad de encontrar a mamá y a papá, la oportunidad de averiguar quienes son, y así, averiguar, quien soy yó. Y luego, con mis padres, tratar de comprender, ¿Por que? ¿por que hicieron lo que sin duda se sintieron obligados a hacerle... a un niñito... que nació... algo diferente... un niño que pasó su primera navidad... y muchas más desde entonces...en las cloacas

-¿Joven Wayne? ¿Le pasa algo?-le preguntó Alfred a Logan, Alfred estaba arreglando el arbol de navidad

-No, ehhhhh-dijo Logan-Sus padres, ojalá los encuentre

-Ahí esta el heroico Buitre-dijo el reportero-junto a nuestra ciudadana más importante, Magali Hilton.

Unas horas después, en el registro civil de la ciudad, estaba toda la gente reunida ahí para ver como está el asunto

-¡No pueden molestar al Buitre, es un lugar privado!-dijo el jefe Suárez apartando a la gente de ahí

-Un momento-dijo Magali-¿Que me dicen de la libertad de descubrir sus orígenes, con dignidad, en privado?

-¿El Buitre es su amigo personal?-dijo un reportero-Es amigo de toda la ciudad, así que tengan compasión, es navidad-dijo Magali marchandose, mientras que dentro del registro, estaba el Buitre investigando su verdadero nombre viendo todos los papeles, aunque lo extraño es que también está anotando los nombres de los niños en unos papeles.

Y... en la asombrosa "Baticueva" (la nueva, la que construyó Logan debajo de la mansión Wayne por 2 meses, no la que hizo en una cueva en las fronteras de la Ciudad Milagro con Ciudad Calavera), era un lugar más iluminado que la otra cueva, tenía luces azules, tres pisos, y un gran vacío, eso sí, llena de murciélagos. Estaba Logan investigando sobre la banda de payasos de circo

-"El Circo Cuadrado Verde ofreció un gran espectáculo con leones".-leía Logan en un periódico que lo tenía en su computadora-"El Circo Regresa por 2 semanas... los niños les encantará"-pero llegó Alfred a darle su cena a Logan, era "Vichyssoise"

-Gracias-dijo Logan cuando iba a probar su cena, pero...-Está fria

-Es "Vichyssoise"-dijo Alfred- Se supone que debe ser frío-entonces Logan siguió leyendo

-"El circo regresa con gente deforme, no es para niños". "Está la señora Perra de Lanas, El Hombre Hipopótamo, y ... el Niño Ave Carroñera" Mmmmh-dijo Logan curioso

-¿Por qué está decidido a demostrar que el tal Buitre no es lo que parece ser?-dijo Alfred-¿Quiere Ud. ser el único "chico-bestia" en la ciudad?-Logan no le dió importancia a lo que dijo Alfred, solo siguió leyendo

-"El circo plegó sus tiendas ayer, tras de varios reportes de niños desaparecidos". "La policia acordonó el terreno del Cuadrado Verde". "Sin embargo, por lo menos uno de los fenómenos desapareció...antes de que lograran interrogarlo".

-¿Ya se siente mejor?-dijo Alfred

-No, la verdad me siento mal-dijo desanimado Logan, de repente recivió una llamada a su celular, era Mariana

-Bueno-contestó Logan

-Hola Logan-dijo Mariana-necesito decirte algo

-A ver, dime-dijo Logan

-Oye, quiero terminar contigo-dijo Mariana

-¿Que, pero por qué?-dijo asombrado Logan

-Pues verás-dijo Mariana-llevamos más de 2 meses siendo novios y, He notado que te me cierras mucho, no me quieres tener confianza, y..., por eso

-Cierto-dijo Logan-bueno, adios-colgó el teléfono

-Y ahora que lo mencionas Alfred, me siento aun peor.

Después de un rato, se fué como "Dark Claw" a patruyar con su batimovil, él maneja porque el traje de Dark Claw lo hace ver alto, de pronto le llegó una video-llamada a su baticomputadora en su auto, era Alfred

-¿Está preocupado por el dichoso Buitre, tan raro y tan heróico?-dijo Alfred

-Creo saber quienes són sus padres-dijo Logan-ahora que recordé mi memória, recuerdo que mi padre me contó que ahí mismo, en la zona rica de la ciudad, una familia tiró a un niño a los ductos de cloacas, mi padre dijo que posiblemente lo tiraron por ser deforme, y ya sé de quién me contó mi padre, del Buitre, también dijo que su familia era la "Coberpot"

-Ah, joven-dijo Alfred-le recuerdo sus eventos, mañana es la junta con Magali para lo de la planta nuclear en la industrias Magali, tambien ¿Confirma su invitación para ir a la fiesta de navidad de Magali mañana a las 7:00?

-Ok-dijo Logan, mientras que veía como en el registro civil, estaba trabajando el Buitre en lo de su identidad.

Al día siguiente, en el cementerio de la ciudad, estaban reuinidas muchas personas y la prensa para ver que, el Buitre, con su chamarra verde con cuello de buitre, sombrero, pijama de rayas grises (la que siempre acostumbra vestir), con un bastón, caminó lentamente hacia una tumba, muy triste, dejando dos rosas en en la tumba, la cual decía "Aquí descansa la familia Coberpot" "Frank Coberpot devoto esposo" "Esther Coberpot devota mujer", luego el Buitre se fué caminando hacia la salida

-Sr. Buitre-dijo uno de los reporteros-Un buitre es un ave que come seres muertos-dijo Buitre-Yo soy humano, yo tengo nombre,mmmmmmmmmmm...Soy "Oscar Coberpot"

-Entonces Sr. Coberpot-dijo el reportero-no volvera a reconsiliarse con sus padres

-Es verdad-dijo Oscar-Yo fuí el niño numero 1, pero ellos me trataron como si fuera el 2, pero es natural, temerle a lo extraño-suspiró Oscar-quizas, cuando agarré mi, sonaja de Tiffany..., con una garra de buitre..., en vez de 5 deditos regordetes..., se volvieron locos..., pero los perdono.

Unas horas después, salió en los periódicos que "Buitre perdona a sus padres, Estoy en paz conmigo"

En un callejón de la ciudad, un ladrón había secuestrado a una mujer para robarle sus pertenencias, pero, adivinen quien llegó, (No, no es Dark claw, ni El Tigre, es...)

-Me encantan los hombres que hacen alarde de fuerza con mujercitas-dijo "Destrike Cat", su traje es la fución de el de Lady Destrike con Catwoman, el traje la hacía ver más alta, por sus tacones-con ternura es mi primera vez-Y... POW, Destrike Cat empezó a darle golpes al ladrón, sacó sus enormes garras, le marcó un juego de gato en la cara al ladrón, si, un juego de gato y, PUM, le dió el golpe de gracia, lo noqueó

-Gracias, yo...-dijo la mujer, pero Sofía la calló

-Se lo facilitas ¿verdad? En espera que algun superhéroe te salve-dijo Sofía-Yo soy "Destrike Cat"...escucha mi rugir-entonces se desvaneció en la oscuridad dando una volteretas.

Al día siguiente, ya era viernes, los chicos de la escuela Leone ya esperaban entusiasmados por que, ya hiban a salir de vacaciones. !10, 9, 8, 7 ,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y...¡Vacaciones!, ya todos salieron de sus salones gritando de emoción, hasta salir del colegio, Manny y Logan estaban hablando

-¡Que bien Logan, ya estamos de vacaciones!-dijo Manny

-Lo mismo digo Manny-dijo Logan

-a propósito, ¿Tu sabes porqué no vino Frida?-dijo Logan

-Pos no sé-dijo Manny-por alguna razón su papá le permitió quedarse en casa

-Oye, dile que a tí y a ella los invito a una fiesta que organizo Magali-dijo Logan

-¿Magali? ¿La actriz pelirroja?-dijo Manny

-Si, esa mera-dijo Logan

-bueno, vamos a la casa de Frida-dijo Manny, luego los dos se fueron a la casa de Frida, Manny tocó a la puerta, le abrió el jefe Emiliano Suarez

-¿Que quieres Ribera?-dijo Emiliano

-solo ver a su hija, Frida-dijo Manny

-Bueno, pasale, pero rápido, ok?-dijo el jefe

-Ok-dijo Manny, Logan no entró porque prefirió esperar afuera de la casa, Manny fué al cuarto de Frida

-Frida, te quería decir que Logan nos invito a un evento a las 7:00 ¿vas?, ¿Frida? ¿Donde estás?-dijo Manny

-Aquí estoy, tigre-dijo Frida apareciedo de la nada, pero hizo una pose que dejo a Manny sudando de los nervios-Claro que si Manny-dijo Frida en un tono seductor

-Oye Frida, ¿Y ese humor?-dijo Manny

-Pos estoy de muy buen humor, ya estamos de vacaciones-dijo Frida

-Te decía que nos invitó a un evento Logan a las 7:00 en el salón de fiestas Rubi´x-dijo Manny

-claro que iré, a donde vas tu, yo voy-dijo Frida.

Ya eran las 7:00, en el salón "Rubi´x", estaban varias personas bailando la musica del salón, el salón era grande, con una pista de baile y mesas para los invitados, unos era adultos, otros jóvenes, pero todos tenían pareja para bailar, menos Logan

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Manny-Corté con Mariana, si tiene razón de que me cierro mucho con ella, no siente que le tengo confianza, por lo tanto, no tengo pareja de baile-dijo Logan

-A, que pena escuchar eso-dijo Manny-ya veras que encontraras a alguien. Ya sabes, yo y Frida, bueno, nos vemos que voy a bailar con Frida

-Logan estaba crudo, hasta que encontró al jefe Emiliano, pensó que quizas le ayudaría, así que se acercó a él

-¿Como está señor Suarez?-dijo Logan

-¿Como estás Wayne?-dijo el jefe

-Fígese que tengo un problema-dijo Logan-mi novia cortó conmigo y ya no tango pareja para bailar, ¿Conoce a alguien para que sea mi compañera?

-Bueno-dijo el jefe-aquí te presento a mis dos hijas Anita y Nikita-también vinieron ellas porque también las invitó Frida, normalmente las odia, pero ya lo había mencionado, está de buen humor, y como siempre, con sus boinas y uniformes de cadete

-Hola, yo soy Logan-dijo Logan, pero las dos no lo escucharon, se habían enamoado perdidamente de él

-Hola-dijeron ellas pero en un tono coqueto

-Oigan ¿Por que me miran así?-dijo Logan

-No, por nada-dijeron las chicas

-si las conosco, no lo recordaría tan bien-dijo Logan, pero en un tono también coqueto, las chicas dieron una pequeña risa

-Oigan, ¿Vamos a bailar?-dijo Logan

-Claro-dijeron las chicas, luego se fueron a la pista de baile a bailar

-Te imaginas Emiliano-dijo Carmela, la esposa del jefe-Pronto será, El Sr. y las Sritas. Wayne-entonces Carmela se imaginó a Logan casandose con Anita y Nikita, y los tres teniendo dos hijos, uno niño y otro niña

-Oye cielo-dijo el jefe-¿No crees que te estás presipitando?

-A, perdón, me emocioné-dijo Carmela, luego de un rato, Logan y su nuevas "novias" terminaron de bailar, se sentaron en una mesa a platicar

-Yo se que ustedes son muy buenas con las artes marciales-dijo Logan

-A, no es nada-dijeron las gemelas muy coquetas

¿Pueden hacer una demostración conmigo? No importa si me golpean, yo no sentiré nada

-Claro-dijeron las gemelas, luego se pararon de la mesa, dieron unos movimientos de karate, y las dos hiban a patearle al estilo karate, Logan esquivó a Anita, pero en cuanto a Nikita, PUM, le estampó la cara contra el suelo

-Ui, perdón-dijo Logan-No importa, estoy bien-dijo Nikita boca abajo (lo de "estoy bien" era un sarcasmo, osea no está bien)

-Así no se hace, hermana-dijo Anita

-así es-entonces Anita alzó la mano y, "PAZ", le golpeó a Logan al estilo karate en la cabeza, pero...

-¡AUCH! ¡Mi mano!-dijo Anita después de golpearle a Logan, se dió cuenta de que le dejó la mano roja, y a la vez rota, porque recuerden que Logan tiene su esqueleto de un metal indestructible, después de un rato, el jefe trajo unas bendas e hielo, se las puso en la cara a Nikita, y el hielo a Anita en su mano herida

-No sabe como lo siento señor-dijo Logan

-No te preocupes Wayne, ellas son muy rudas-dijo el jefe-Es más, vamos a leer un capítulo del código civil

-¡SIIIIII!-dijeron las chicas

-¿Que?-dijo Logan-¿Esta es su forma de entretenerse?

-Claro que si-dijo el jefe Suarez-Bueno, empecemos

Las chicas se emocionaron, en cuanto a Logan, pues el pensó: Estos me quieren matar del aburrimiento, tengo que hacer algo.

Oiga señor-dijo Logan-me tengo que ir, tengo una junta hoy

-Ok, nos vemos Wayne-dijo el jefe

-adios amor-dijeron las chicas en tono coqueto, rápido Logan salió del salón

-Bueno, son las 8:30-dijo Logan-tengo que ir a las 9:00 a la junta, esperaré aquí.

25 minutos después, Logan se fué rápido al edificio de las industrias "Magali", llegó a la oficina de Magali, en el almacén Magali

-Te ofrecería café, pero mi asistente está de vacaciones-dijo Magali

-Es buen momento-dijo Logan sentandose en una silla en frente del escritorio de Magali-Los bandidos van a dejar de trabajar hasta año nuevo

-Creo que no me gusta la insinuación-dijo Magali

-No insinué nada.-dijo Logan

-Lo que sea-dijo Magali sentandose en su silla-Quiero hacer la planta nuclear ahora porque lugo costará más-Magali contrató a Logan como consultor porque, desde que Logan se enteró de que murieron sus padres, empezó a estudiar empresaría porque él tuvo que ayudar a Jonathan a levantar la empresa de sus difuntos padres, como consultor, y también, sus padres fueron las personas más ricas y poderosas de la ciudad, Logan no tenía problemas para estudiar, el tenía una mente extraordinaria

-Yo mandé a hacer este reporte, échele un ojo-dijo Logan dándole una carpeta a Magali-Ciudad Milagro tiene un exceso de fuerza eléctrica y usted lo sabe-dijo Logan-Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué se trae?

-¿Exceso de fuerza?-dijo Magali-¡Debería darte vergüenza, Logan! No existe tal cosa. Uno nunca puede tener demasiada fuerza. Si mi vida tiene significado, ese es su significado

-Me voy a oponer-dijo Logan-El presidente municipal y yo somos de la misma opinión

-Los presidentes van y vienen-dijo Magali-La sangre azul se cansa rápido. ¿Aguantarás 15 rounds con Mohammed Hilton?

-Ya lo averiguaremos, supongo-dijo Logan-Aunque a mi no me ayudan criminales como Coberpot

-¿Criminales?-dijo Magali enojada, parándose de su silla-¡Eres un ignorante Joven Rico-desde-la-cuna-y-heredado! Oscar es el nuevo héroe de la ciudad. Si sus padres lo habrían criado, él habría estudiado con los tuyos

-Oscar controla a la Banda del Cuadrado Verde-dijo Logan también parándose de su silla-No puedo probarlo, pero...

-No toleraré más difamaciones aquí-dijo Magali furiosa

-Si mi asistente estubiera aquí, le diría que te llevara a...

-Lo llevo a donde él guste-dijo "Sofía" apareciendo de la puerta acercandose a Magali, pero Sofía ya no usaba gafas, solo una chamarra de piel, una falda y tenía el pelo rizado-De preferencia a un club nocturno, una gruta, o... a un ñugar silencioso-Magali puso cara de sorprendida-lindo atuendo-dijo Sofía a Logan

-Gracias-dijo Logan

-Sofía, Sofía... Sofía-dijo extrañada Magali

-ese es mi nombre Magi-Millones pero no lo gastes tanto o haré que me compres otro-dijo Sofía

-Sofía-dijo Magali-te presento a... el joven Logan Wayne

-Nos conocemos-dijo Logan

-¿En serio?-dijo Sofía

-No, lo siento, me confundí a mí con otra persona, perdón-dijo Logan

-¿Me confundiste a mí ¿No?-dijo Sofía

-¿No fué lo que dije?-dijo Logan confundido

-Creo que no-dijo Sofía

-¿Que te pasó?-dijo Logan, porque vió que Sofía tenía un rasguño en la cabeza, porque cuando cayó al contenedor de ácido, se hizo el rasguño

-¿Te lastimaste..cuando estuviste esquiando?-dijo Magali algo enojada

-¿Es por eso que interrumpiste tus vacaciones y regresaste?

-Lo tengo todo borroso-dijo Sofía-Bueno, no es amnesia total. Recuerdo a la hermana Margaret vomitando. Y a Betty acusándola de estar embarazada. Y la vez que fuí a la escuela sin calzones, y el nombre del niño que se dió cuenta primero, es Richie Bleedom... ya está muerto. Pero lo que pasó anoche... está todo borroso. Como para morirse, ¿no?

-Eh... Sofía, llévate... al joven Wayne-dijo Magali

-Será un placer-dijo Sofía llevando a Logan a la salida

-No tienes tipo de socio de negocios de Hilton, a pesar de estar muy joven para esto-dijo Sofía

-Ni tú tipo de empleada para él, a pesar de ser tan joven, también

-Bueno, es una...larga historia-dijo Sofía acompañando a un elevador a Logan

-estoy en el directorio-dijo Sofia

-Me tienta-dijo Logan

-Estoy trabajando-dijo Sofía yéndose a su oficina

-estoy yéndome-dijo Logan ya en el elevador.

En la oficina de Magali, entró su hijo-Mamá, escuche todo eso, y..¿Le creiste lo de "borroso"?-dijo Robert

-Las chicas-dijo Magali-Nada me sorprende. Excepto de las tonterías que hacía tu difunto padre. ¿Quien iba pensar que Sofía tenía cerebro? Pero a fin de cuentas... si me trata de chantajear, la arrojaré a un contenedor de quimicos que si derritan. Mientras tanto... necesito ocuparme de peces más gordos-al decir esto, Magali se fué de su oficina-Ah, se me olvido Robert, puedes ir a los videojuegos MAYA.

En el edificio de la prensa, había una habitación de huespedes, ahí estaba Oscar sentado trabajando y sus secuaces, nadie sabía que estaban sus secuases ahí, Oscar seguía trabajando en anotar los nombres de los bebes en la ciudad, mientras que en esa habitación, llegó Magali.

Oscar-dijo Magali, Oscar no la escuchaba-soy yó, Magali-Entonces vió a los del circo-Tu familia completa. Es bueno tener familia

-Prefería que no me interrumpieras-dijo molesto Oscar levantándose de su silla

-Ven abajo, Oscar, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Magali

-No me gustan las sorpresas-dijo molesto Oscar acorralando a Magali, pero Magali sacó de su bolso un papel, en ese había un pescado, se lo enseñó a Oscar, Oscar no se resistía al olor del pescado, así que lo tomó y empezó a comerselo, mientras que Magali llevaba a Oscar escaleras-abajo para su sorpresa, y...-Tará!-toda la prensa estaba reunida aplaudiendo con carteles que decían "Oscar Coberpot para Presidente Municipal", y empezó a dar un discurso Magali:

_La adulación es una cruz pesada, yo bien lo sé. Pero alguien tiene que apoyar nuestra postura progresista. Y no lo niegue, Sr. Coberpot, Ud. Tiene la magia. Su carisma es más grande que nosotros dos. Venga acá abajo._

Luego bajó de las escaleras Oscar

-¿Presidente Municipal?-dijo Oscar

-si, presidente municipal-dijo Magali

-Oye, las elecciones serán dentro de 2 años-dijo Oscar

-No te preocupes-dijo Magali-mira, aquí están Jen y Josh, mis asesores de imagen-vinieron dos sujetos con Oscar

-Tome. Recupere lo que por derecho es suyo-dijo Josh poniendole un cigarrillo en la boca a Oscar, pero este lo escupió

-Hola, yo soy Jen-dijo Jen quitandose su abrigo-veamos, le vamos a poner estos guantes-Jen tomó unos guantes para dárselos a oscar, pero este no quería, solo seguía sujetando su pescado

-Bueno, lo haremos en otra ocasión, oki?-Oscar estaba algo molesto, pero lo llamo Josh

-Dígame, no hay superficies reflejantes en las cloacas ¿Verdad?-dijo Josh, entonces todos se empezaron a reir, incluso Oscar

-Estaría peor la situación, mi nariz ahora estaría sangrando, hahahaha-dijo Oscar

-¿Que quizo decir con eso?-dijo Josh, pero...-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Oscar le mordió la nariz a Josh que le sangró, toda la gente se impactó, rápido Magali separó a Oscar de Josh

-¡Ya, todos a trabajar!-dijo Magali a la gente-¡Hagamos a un presidente mucicipal!-luego la gente se fué a trabajar, Magali se puso a platicar en voz baja con Oscar

Tienes razón, se nos fué la elección normal-dijo Magali, pero Oscar no la escuchaba-pero los funcionarios pueden ser destruidos, los podemos botar. Mira a Nixon, Agnew. Luego piensa en tí... Oscar Coberpot, llenando el vacio.

-Quisiera llenarle su vacio-dijo Oscar señalando a Josh

-Necesitamos firmas para anular el voto popular-dijo Magali-Yo las consigo

-Le enseñaré mi garrazo frances-dijo Oscar viendo a Josh

-Necesitamos una cosa más-dijo Magali

-¿Un programa político?-dijo Oscar-Detener el calentamiento global. Convertir el mundo en una gigantesca nevera.

-Me gusta-dijo Magali-Pero para tumbar al presidente municipal Rodrígez, necesitamos un catalizador.-Oscar no la escuchaba, solo él decía:

"Se vé muy bién, presidente municipal Coberpot" "Su mesa está lista, presidente municipal Coberpot" "Te nesecito, Oscar. Te necesito." "Ese es el bastón más grande que he visto en mi vida"

-Algo como el Golfo de Tonkin o el incendio del Reichstag...-dijo Magali, Oscar se quedó viéndola por un rato, luego los dos se empezaron a reir, solo duro unos segundo las risas

-¿Quieres que mis amigos de allá arriba pongan totalmente frenético al presidente municipal?-dijo Oscar

-Exáctamente-dijo Magali

-Suena divertido-dijo Oscar más alegre de lo normal

-Pero, no quiero desencaminarme, Magi. Tengo mis propias cosas que atender-luego Oscar se fué a las escaleras

-¿Desencaminarte?-dijo Magali-Esta es tu oportunidad de realizar un destino, lo que tus padres descartaron a lo tonto

-al decir esto, Buitre se paró un momento y regreso con Magali-¿Reclamar mis derechos de nacimiento?-dijo Oscar

-Imaginate Oscar-dijo Magali-Como presidente municipal, la prensa te escuchará, tendras acceso a las capitales de la industria, y montones de chicas-se quedaron cayados por un momento

-eres buena para negociar, Magi-dijo Buitre-Esta bien, seré el presidente municipal-luego subió tres escalones Oscar y gritó: ¡Arde, hermosa, arde!

En la mañana siguiente, la madrugada, como a las 3:00 am, un perrito, si, un perrito llevo una granada en la boca para luego llevarla a un restaurante, la dejo debajo de una mesa, salió del establecimiento y... BOOM, el local explotó en mil pedazos, luego un payaso tomó un arco y una flecha de fuego, la disparó a una abarrotería, y... BOOM, también explotó, otro payaso tomó una bazoca, le disparó a otra abarrotería y, PUM, explotó también, pero de la abarrotería salió un viejito diciendo: ¡Niños malcreados, no me rompan las ventanas!-¡La banda del cuadrado verde regresó!, unos payasos le robaban las pertenencias a otros, otros asaltaban locales, todo n momento de caos y destrucción, lo peor de todo es que es en vísperas de Navidad, cuando pensaron las víctimas que todo empeoraría aun más, llego "Dark Claw" al rescate.

Empezó a pelear con los payasos, a uno le dió la patada voladora, a otro le aplicóo el "pedigree", y a otro un garrazo en la cara con sus garras, cuando dark Claw pensó yatener la victoria, aparecieron 4 payasos que lo rodearon, uno le estaba apuntando con una bazoca, otro le estaba presumiendo sus habilidades con los chacos, otro le estaba apuntando con una ametralladora, y otro, era una mujer indefensa, pero con un perrito bravo, entonces el oscuro heroe saco un "Batarang Rastreador", este batarang puede rastrear ondas de calor, Dack Claw lanzó el batarang a los villanos, los fué golpeando uno por uno, menos a la mujer, ya que su perro alcanzó a agarrar el batarang antes de que el objeto golpeara a su deuña, la mujer se fué como si nada, luego le llegó a Dark Claw un traga-espadas, quien sacó de su boca una espada para matar a Dark Claw, ya estaba a unos pasos de enterrarsela, pero Dark Claw sacó sus garras y destruyó la espada, el traga-espadas hizo cara de "Oh oh", Dark Claw le dió un golpe tan fuerte que lo sacó volando, luego salió otro payaso, pero con una bomba en el pecho, Dark Claw con sus garras rompió los tirantes que sujetaban la bomba con el pecho del matón, y le dió un golpe devastador al payaso, luego de vencer a los payasos, Dark Claw caminó lentamente por la calle para asegurarse de que todo estaba despejado del mal.

Mientras en el almacén (tipo liverpool) de Magali, era un edificio muy grande, tenía 10 pisos, uno para los cosméticos, otro para los electrodomésticos, y así, hasta el último pieso que era para las juntas de negocios de Magali, llegó "Destrike Cat", entró al almacén por una pasadiso que solo ella conocía, el cual la llevó al piso de "Ropa y Moda", empezó a hacer voltaretas mientras recorría la tienda, cuando terminó de hacer sus acrobacias, tomo su látigo y empezó a cortarle la cabeza a unos maniquies, luego tomó las escaleras para ir al piso de elctrodomésticos, y empezó a saltar la cuerda en su látigo, sacó sus enormes garras y empezó a destruirlo todo, hasta que llegaron los de vigilancia

-¿Quien es? O ¿Que es?-dijeron lo policias-No sé si abrir fuego o enamorarme-dijo uno de los policias sacando sus pistolas apuntando a "Destrike Cat"

-Pobrecitos-dijo Destrike Cat-Siempre confundiendo sus armas con sus partes privadas-al decir esto, Destrike Cat sacó su látigo y desarmó a los guardias

-No nos hagas daño-dijo uno de los guardias-Nos pagan menos de $300

-Les pagan demasiado-dijo Destrike Cat-lárgense-sin mas pensarlo, los guardias se fueron corriendo.

Mientras en las calles oscuras de la Ciudad Milagro, estaba "Dark Claw" en su cruzada contra el mal, hasta que se le apareció "El Hombre Hipopótamo", era un hombre calvó, enorme, y a la vez obeso-Vamos, pégame-dijo el sujeto, Dark Claw lo golpeó, pero no le hizo dañó al hombre, se supone que con su esqueleto de metal, tiene que hacerle daño, pero este sujeto era "a prueba de todo", pero-¡Oh no!-Dark Claw le puso en el estómago del hombre la bomba que tenía, si, le pegó la bomba al hombre hipopótamo, Dark Claw por primera vez le sonrió, y lo tiró a un gran hoyo de cloacas, y, BOOM, explotó la bomba, Dark Claw siguió caminando.

En el almacén Magali, estaba Destrike Cat rompiéndo el cable del contenedor de Gas, también metió a un microondas unos rociadores de aceite, le puso el tiempo al máximo, y rápido salió corriendo.

En las calles de la Ciudad Milagro, por fin llegó el momento, Dark Claw se encontró con El Buitre, Buitre con su vestimenta de siempre, su pijama de rayas, saco verde, bastón y cuello de buitre

-¿Admierando tu labor?-dijo Dark Claw

-Recorriendo la escena del tumulto-dijo Oscar-Gravemente estudiando la devastación. Cosas de presidente municipal honorable

-Tu no eres el presidente municipal-dijo Dark Claw acercandose

-Las cosas cambian-dijo Buitre

-¿Que quieres?-dijo Dark Claw

-Ah, preguntas directas-dijo Buitre-Eso me encanta de un hombre que usa máscara. No creerás que vás a ganar¿verdad?

-Las cosas cambian-dijo Dark Claw, cuando del almacén Magali, apareció Destrike Cat, dando una volteretas, los dos se la quedaron viendo

-Miau-Destrike Cat al decir esto, BOOM!, explotó el almacén Magali en millones de pedazos, los dos se quedaron deslumbrados, cuando Dark Claw ya podía ver con claridad, vió que los dos estaban escapando

-Yo la vi primaro-dijo Buitre-Voy volando-al decir esto, del bastón de Buitre salieron unas hélices, empezaron a girar, haciendo que Buitre volara, pero como no vió por ningun lado a Destrike Cat, se enojó y se fué, Dark Claw en vez de perseguir al Buitre, persiguió a Destrike Cat, solo tomó un gancho, lo disparó al edificio ne donde estaba escondida Sofía, y se elevó a la azotea, cuando vió a Destrike Cat, se había enamorado completamente de ella, tanto que no prestó atención al golpe que ella le dió, luego los dos empezarón a pelear, Dark Claw sacó sus garras, luego Destrike Cat también, pero eran las de Lady Destrike, al ver eso, Logan dijo: Ay, no.

Los dos empezaron a pelear, hasta que Dark Claw le dió un golpe a Destrike Cat

-¿Como te atreves? ¡Soy una chica!-dijo Sofía tirada en el suelo

-Lo siento, yo...-dijo Logan, pero Destrike Cat interrumpió su disculpa dandole una patada en el estómago, se levantó Destrike Cat del suelo agitándo su látigo de un lado a otro, haciendo retroceder a Dark Claw de ella, él retrocedió tanto que se cayó del edificio, pero con sus garras se clavó a la pared del edificio

-Como decía-dijo Destrike Cat-Soy una chica y no soy predecible. La vida es perra y yo también, por decir algo-mientras hablaba Destrike Cat, Dark Claw tomó una bomba de agua, la cual le explotó en la cara a la nueva enemiga, ella también se cayó del edificio, no le alcanzó el tiempo para usar sus garras para clavarse en la pared del edificio ni sujetarse de un poste con su látigo, pensó que era el fin para ella, cuando sintió algo en el estómago, era un gancho que lanzó Dark Claw para ayudarla a subir de nuevo al edificio, cuando ya los dos estaban en la asotéa sanos y salvos, Sofía empezó a coquetearle

-¿Quien eres?-dijo Sofía-¿Quien está detras del murciélago? Quiza tu me puedes ayudar a encontrar...a la chica...detrás de la gata-mientras decía eso, puso su mano en el pecho de Dark Claw, tocando su logo de murciélago, pero..., PAZ, le enterró a Dark Claw una de sus garras en el costado, y Dark Claw le dió un garrazo en el brazo de Destrike Cat, haciendo que ella vuelva a caer del edificio, pero, adivinen que la salvó, Pues un camión de arena de gato, si, de arena de gato. Cuando cayó en la arena, se sintió más relajada

-salvada por arena de gato, hahaha-y vió la herida que le hizo Dark Claw en el brazo-¡Desgraciado!

Después de un rato, en la baticueva, estaba Dark Claw sentado en su silla de computadora, quitandose un guante para sacar lo que tenía enterrado, era como un pedazo de metal, pero, ¿Por qué su herida no sanó? ¿Que pasó con su factor de curación rápido?, luego tomó un teléfono que tenía junto a él, le llamó a Alfred

-Alfred, tráeme un poco de ungüento anticéptico

-Voy ¿Tiene mucho dolor?-dijo Alfred

-En realidad, no-dijo Logan colgando el teléfono

-¿De qué será este metal?-dijo Logan introduciendo el pedazo en un contenedor, su computadora empezó a rastrearlo, hasta que la computadora dió una conclusión. Es "Adapentium", un metal totalmente indestructible, los orígenes de este material son completamente desconocidos, el material es propiedad del gobierno de Canadá-Al oir eso, Logan empezó a preocuparse: ¿Es que ella es mi hermana perdida? ¿Como pueden seguir experimentando con ese metal, si yo ya detruí hace mucho tiempo los reciduos de ese material ¿Que fábrica estaría experimentando con el metal, si es propiedad del gobierno de Canadá?, aunque yo yá lo destruí-las dudas vinieron a la mente de Logan, tomó el metal del contenedor y lo vió unos segundos

-Miau-dijo Logan.

En la mañana del mismo día, en las calles se alzaron carteles que decían "Oscar Coberpot para presidente municipal", carteles estaban en todas partes, en las calles, los baños, las escuelas, los trabajos, en el volcán de la ciudad, hasta en dirigibles. En el edificio de la prensa, estaba reunida toda la prensa porque ahí mismo iba a dar un discurzo Oscar.

_Habré salvado al hijo del presidente municipal, pero me reuso a salvar a un presidente municipal, que se quedó ahí parado, impotente como un bebé, mientras Ciudad Milagro era asolada or una enfermedad, que convirtió a hijo de Dios en payasos, a chicas rebeldes en gatúbelas, y a chicos en payasos que se dedicaron a vender productos de belleza envenenados._

Cuando terminó el discurso, la gente aplaudió

-Gracias-dijo Oscar marchandose a su cuarto de huéspedes, pero lo interrumpió unas jovenes, eran Anita y Nikita, todavía estaban heridas-Sr. Coberpot, Ud. es un lider excepcional para los jóvenes-dijeron las gemelas

-Y ustedes son unas jovenes excepcionales, para este líder, tengan-dijo Oscar sacando dos botones que decían lo mismo que en los carteles de la calle-Usen un botón, dejenme colocárselos-Oscar le puso los botones a lado de sus sacos, y ahora si se fué a su cuarto Oscar-Esto de ser presidente municipal no es cosa de poder-se dijo a sí mismo Oscar-es de extender mi mano, tocar a la gente, tentar a la gente

-Buitre...-dijo uno de los payasos-¡No me llamo Buitre!-dijo Buitre XD-¡Me llamo Oscar Coberpot!

-Oscar...-dijo un de los payasos-vino alguien que te quiere ver-Oscar vió que en su cama había una persona, era Destrike Cat, haciedo un pose sensual

-Hace frio aquí-dijo la gata

-Yo te caliento-dijo oscar acercándose a ella

-Alto, Oscar-dijo Destrike Cat poniendole el pie en el pecho a Oscar

-Necesitamos hablar-Destrike Cat se paró de la cama-Veras, tú y yo tenemos algo en comun

-Eso me parece familiar-dijo Oscar-¿Sed de destrucción? ¿Desprecio hacia los zares de la moda?-Oscar se colocó al otro lado de la cama-Espera, no me digas, es ¿Carisma sexual salvaje?-Oscar puso su cara frente a la de Sofía

-Dark Claw-dijo Destrike Cat-La espina bajo nuestros costados. La mosca en nuestro ungüento.

-¿Ungüento?-dijo Oscar corriendo hacia su tocador, trajo unos ungüentos-Tengo perfumado y natural

-Volveré después-dijo Destrike Cat caminando a la ventana

-Espera-dijo Oscar-¿Eres votante registrda? Voy a apostularme para presidente municipal-entonces Oscar tomó uno de sus bastones, Destrike Cat se hiba a salir, pero ya no se salió por la ventana

-Solo tengo una causa que me importa-dijo Destrike Cat-Muera el murcielago

-¿Otra vez él?-dijo Oscar-No te preocupes, dalo por muerto, mira-luego Oscar señalo un plano del batimovil de Dark Claw, por alguna razón consiguió un plano del batimovil, a pesar que es información confidencial-Desarmaré su batimovil y lo convertiré en una bomba de hidrógeno

-No, como mártir, va ser todavía más poderoso-dijo Destrike Cat-Para destruir a Dark Claw lo debemos convertir en lo que más odia. Osea, nosotros

-¿Tenderle una trampa?-dijo Oscar

-¿No has llegado al poder y ya tienes tu lista de enemigos?-dijo Destrike Cat viendo la lista de los niños de la ciudad

-Esos nombres no son para mirones-dijo Oscar apartando a Destrike Cat de la lista

-¿Y por qué habría de confiar en una tipa-gato?-Destrike Cat retrocedió, y vió un pajarito en una jaula, más bonito que los que habían en el refugio de aves

-Quizas seas una niña rica que se quiere vengar de su padre porque no le regaló ese poni cuando llegó a sus 15 primaveras-dijo Oscar, pero Sofía no lo escuchaba, solo se le quedó viendo al pajarito, metió su mano en la jaula, sacó al pajarito y se lo metió a la boca, e hizo como si lo estubiera saboreando, entonces Oscar vió al gatito de Destrike Cat

-lindo gatito-dijo mientras apuntaba su batón/navaja al gatito, lo cual hizo que Sofía abriera la boca dejando libre al pajarito, también Oscar dejó libre al gatito

-Dark Claw me echó una bomba de agua en la cara, y a mi no me gusta el agua-dijo Destrike Cat

-También me tiró de un edificio cuando empezé a sentirme orgullosa de mí. Quiero juegar un papel integral en su degradación-Destrike Cat se sentó en la cama

-Se está formando el plan-dijo Buitre mientras que con sus manos de buitre hizo una silueta de un murcielago volando

-La idea de aprehender a Dark Claw me hace sentir toda... sucia-dijo Destrike Cat-Voy a darme un baño aquí mismo-Sofía empezó a lamerse el brazo, así es como se bañan los gatos.

En la tarde, en la casa de los Wayne, en la zona rica de la ciudad, estaba Logan viendo un discurso de estaba dando Oscar:

_Reto al presidente municipal, a reencender el álbol de Navidad en la plaza de la ciudad mañana por la noche. No confío en el presidente municipal. Pero rezo y tengo la esperanza de que algun héroe, en especial "Dark Claw", esté presente para preservar la paz._

Joven, ¿Le podemos cambiar a un programa con mayor dignidad?-dijo Alfred-¿"La isla de Gilligan", quizá?

-Sútil-dijo Logan cuando terminó el discurso Oscar.

Al día siguiente, estaba Sofía mirando las cosas navideñas de una vitrina de una tienda-¿Por que haces esto?-se dijo a sí misma Sofía

-¿Sofía?-dijo una voz conocida-disculpa, no queria asustarte

-No, me estaba asustando sola, Logan-dijo Sofía

-No veo cómo, pero-dijo Logan-me da gusto verte en el mundo real, lejos de Hilton

-Me da gusto estar aqui-dijo Sofía-Oye me paso algo terrible, casi me asaltaron

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Logan

-Si, alguien entró a mi cuarto y lo deshizo todo-dijo Sofía

-Ah, eso es terrible-dijo Logan-¿Y ya levantaste un acta?

-Si, lo hice con mi abuelo-dijo Sofia

-Mmm...te ves muy asustada-dijo Logan-¿Quieres que caminemos juntos para que te tranquilices?

-Claro-dijo Sofia, los dos empezaron a caminar por las calles llenas de nieve

-Caray, las noticias que hay ultimamente, son raras-entonces Sofia señaló un periódico-Ahí dice que Destrike Cat pesa 35 kilos, ¿Como pueden dormir esos reporteros?

-Ni si quiera es la verdad-dijo Logan señalando otro periódico-"Dark Claw mete la pata".-Probablemente salvó muchas propiedades

-No vas a ir al encendido de arbol ¿verdad?-dijo Sofía

-No me encontrarían ni muerto ahí-dijo Logan

-Va a ser un momento cálido en una ciudad fría-dijo Sofía

-Tienes tu lado oscuro, ¿verdad?-dijo Logan

-No más oscuro que el tuyo-dijo Sofía, de repente, llegó el coche de Logan, era una limusina, estaba Alfred esperándolo, Logan le hizo una seña de que esperara un momento

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y la vemos por televisión el encendido?-dijo Logan

-No puedo-dijo Sofía-tengo un compromiso esta noche

-¿Que tal si vienes a cenar a las 5?-dijo Logan-¿O a las 6?

-A las 5-dijo Sofía

-Ok, a las 5-dijo Logan marchandose a su auto.

Mientras en la plaza de la ciudad, estaban varias personas para preparar el árbol, estaba en su camerino la "Princesa Helada" ensayando el guión que le dieron para encender el arbol

-El árbol se enciende y entonces oprimo el botón-dijo la princesa-Momento, momento, no. Aprieto el botón y entonces se enciende el árbol-cuando apareció el "Buitre"

-¿Quien eres?-dijo la princesa

-Un buscador de talento-dijo Oscar

-Yo no enciendo árboles solamente. Tambien soy actriz-dijo la princesa emocionada

-Oh, que bien-dijo Oscar, sacando se su bolsillo el "Batarang Rastreador" que anteriormente lo atrapó el perrito

-¿Que es eso?-dijo la actriz

-Es una cámara-dijo Buitre-Di "whisky"

-whisky-dijo la actriz haciendo una pose, pero, PAZ, el Buitre le arrojó a la cabaza el batarang, dejandola noqueada.

Ya en la casa, estaban sentados, en un sofa de piel, Logan y Sofía

-Estoy segura que es maravillosa compañía-dijo Sofía-¿pero no ta cansas del papel de chico soltero rico?

-Es muy parecido al síndrome de la secretária solitaria-dijo Logan

-Ayudante ejecutiva-dijo Sofía

-Oh, perdón-dijo Logan

-¿Sales con alguien?-dijo Sofía

-Pues no-dijo Logan algo desilusionado-tuve una novia, y no resultó

-¿Que pasó? ¿Le ocultaste cosas?-dijo Sofía

-Le dije todo-dijo Logan

-¿La verdad la asustó?-dijo Sofía

-Hay dos verdades-dijo Logan-¿sabes? Yo supongo que le costaba trabajo reconsiliarlas porque a mi me costaba, trabajo reconsiliarlas, también-Suspiró Logan y luego siguió hablando-Mariana pensaba...

-¿Mariana?-dijo Sofía-Bonito nombre

-Si, muy bonito-dijo Logan

-¿Y tenía razón Mariana sobre tu dificultad con la dualidad?

-dijo Sofía

-Pues...-dijo Logan-si digo que si, entonces...vas a pensar que soy...una especie de psicópata, como La Hiena o Norman Beats y...-se quedó viendo a Sofía unos segundos-quiza no dejes que te bese

-Los hombres "normales" son los que siempre te desilusionan-dijo Sofía sonriendo-Los locos no me asustan. Además les sobra personalidad

-Entiendo-dijo Logan, pero de repente, los dos se dieron un apasionante beso, pero tan apasionante como si fuera a durar para siempre, como el que se dieron Logan y Mariana en el 5o capítulo, solo que más apasionante, Logan empezó a besar el cuello de Sofía lentamente, pero en ese entonces, Sofía vió lahora en su reloj, ya se le hacia tarde para el "compromiso", interrumpio el beso

-No puedo seguir-dijo Sofía

-Yo tampoco-dijo Logan-Oye, ¿Quieres ver la tele?

-De acuerdo-dijo Sofía, entonces Logan prendió su tele LED HD, los dos se impresienoron al ver un reporte de ultima hora

-¡La Princesa Helada fué secuestrada!-dijo un reportero-Y aquí está con nosotros, el jefe de policia Suárez ¿Señor Suárez, tiene evidencia de que Dark Claw participó en el secuestro?

-La evidencia es puramente circunstancial-dijo el jefe Suárez-Encontramos esto, manchado de sangre, en el camerino de la chica-el jefe enseñó una bolsa con el batarang restreador manchado de sangre.

Al terminar esa frase, Logan apagó sorprendido el televisor

-me tengo que ir-dijo Logan

-No, es tu casa-dijo Sofía

-Quédate sentada unos segundos-dijo Logan-Relájate, yo vuelvo enseguida-luego Logan se fué de la sala a un pasillo, pero se encontró con Alfred

-Alfred, tengo que ir a la plaza-dijo Logan en voz baja a Alfred-Ese pajarraco me está rogando que vaya. Mira, quiero que hagas esto, dile a Sofía que tuve que salir de la ciudad, porque se presentó un negocio importante o... ¿Sabes qué? Dile, pero sin llegar al ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Le tranmitiré su mensaje-dijo Alfred

-Gracias-dijo Logan marchándose, mientras que Sofía estaba recojiendo sus cosas estresada

-Jovencita Sofía-dijo Alfred-el joven Wayne me pidió que le dijera que...

-Espere Señor-dijo Sofía-dígale porfavor a Logan que... he estado pasando por...cambios y... no, mejor que...mi salida abrupta...no es un rechazo, él me hace sentir..., no, mejor... ¿Podría inventar un soneto... o una quintilla erótica?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una-dijo Alfred

-Gracias-dijo Sofía marchandose hacia la salida.

Mientras en la baticueva, Logan se estaba cambiando de atuendo para poder ser "Dark Claw", y mientras Sofía estaba corriendo hacia la plaza, se estaba cambiando para ser "Destrike Cat".

Cuando Dark Claw llegó a la plaza, estacionó el batimovil en un callejón oscuro para que nadie lo viera, pero cuando Dark Claw ya se fué del callejón, llego la banda del Cuadrado Verde para piratear el batimovil, empezaron a cambiar unos cables por otros del cofré, hasta le pusieron una esfera en la parte baja del batimovil para el control de banda ancha con algo que le preparó el Buitre a Dark Claw, terminaron eso en 1 minuto, son muy rápidos para esto, y se marcharon. Luego Dark Claw lanzó un gancho a un edificio para subirlo, y ahí vió a todos los ciudadanos reunidos para el encendido del árbol, mientras estaba el presidente municipal dando un discurso a un micrófono:

_Damas y Caballeros ¿Me permiten su atención, por favor? Yo sé que para muchos de ustedes Ciudad Milagro parece estar en estado de sitio. Pero quiero que sepan que sus funcionarios y el departamento de policia tiene la situación bajo completo control._

A Dark Claw le aburría cada palabra, así que decidió seguir buscando a la princesa, de su máscara, presinó un boton, lo cual activó el "Modo Detective", este modo permite ver detras de las paredes y de rayos x, también analiza muestras para seguir sus rastros, y Dark Claw lo usó esta vez para localizar a la princesa, y la encontró, estaba en un edificio abandonado, en una silla atrapada, entonces Dark Claw lanzó un gancho hacia la azotea del edificio para pasar sano y salvo a ese edificio, Dark Claw tomo la puerta de la azotea para ir al piso deonde estaba atrapada la princesa, y llegó, encontro una habitación oscura y a la vez fría con la princesa atada a una silla

-Va a doler-dijo Dark Claw quitandole la cinta que tenía en la boca

-Gracias-dijo la princesa-Diré que me secuestró un hombre ave fea con aliento de animal muerto, en especial pescado-Dark Claw estaba desatando a la princesa de la silla, pero llegó...

-¿Alguien dijo pescado?-dijo Destrike Cat entrando por una ventana golpeando a Dark Claw-No he comido en todo el día

-Entonces come suelo-dijo Dark Claw estampándole la cara a Destrike Cat contra el suelo-Alto en fibra

-Oye galán, yo creía que íbamos a estar juntos-dijo Destrike Cat luchando contra Dark Claw

-Estamos juntos-dijo Dark Claw estampando su cara contra la de su rival, pero Destrike Cat hizo lo mismo, dejando a Dark Claw inconsiente por unos segundo, se supone que a Destrike Cat le tiene que doler, pero ella también tiene esqueleto de adapentium, por el insidente que originó su felina obsesión, luego desató a la princesa y la tomó con lu látigo

-Nos vamos a hablar, cosas de mujeres-dijo Destrike Cat llevando a la princesa a la azotea del edificio, y Dark Claw las empezó a seguir. Cuando Dark Claw llegó a la azotea, vió a la princesa en la orilla del edificio

-Me soltó, razoné con ella de chica a chica-dijo la princesa

-Tenga cuidado y no se mueva-dijo Dark Claw, pero adivinen quien apareció esta vez

-¡Lanzamiento de jabalina!-dijo "Buitre" lanzando un paraguas al aire, y de él saliéron MUCIÉLAGOS, los cuales empezaron a girar en la cara de la princesa, lo cual hizo que la princesa cayera del edificio, la gente que estaba presente en la plaza se sorprendieron al ver a la princesa, todos pensaron que: ¡Dark Claw empujó a la princesa! Cuando la princesa terminó de caer, lastima para ella, ya que no cayó en algun colchón o superficie suave, (osea, murió) cayó en el botón que enciende el árbol, pero al momento de encender el árbol, de ahí salieron MURCIELAGOS, los cuales empezaron a aterrorizar a los ciudadanos, el Buitre se fué volando del edificio en su bastón/cóptero, y de la puerta de la salida de la azotea, apareció la policia, rodeando a Dark Claw

-¡Bien, ahora quítate la máscara y pon las manos donde las vea!-dijo el jefe Suárez, pero como Dark Claw es listo, se tiró del edificio, por suerte cayó a otro edificio, pero el estaba todo adolorido, porque al momento de hacer impacto con el suelo de la azotea hizo que el suelo se rompiera, pero un cuerpo muy conocido se puso encima del heroe

-Eres como un ratoncito para una chica como yó-dijo Destrike Cat encima del cuerpo de Dark Claw

-Eres guapo, estás aturdido y estás como para morirse-Dark Claw vió algo que lo impresionó mucho, vió que en la antena donde los dos estaban debajo, tenía colgado un muerdago, a sí es, un muerdago

-El muérdago puede ser mortal si lo comes-dijo Dark Claw

-Pero un beso...-dijo Destrike Cat-puede serlo aun más si viene del corazón-Sin pensarlo más, Destrike Cat le dió un apasinante beso a Dark Claw, solo que esta vez duró menos que el primero

-Eres el segundo hombre que me ha matado esta semana, pero me quedan 7 vidas-dijo Destrike Cat, los gatos tribales le dieron a su "diosa" 9 vidas como las de un gato

-Yo traté de salvarte-dijo Dark Claw

-Parece que todas las mujeres que "salvas" acaban muertas, o profundamente resentidas-dijo Destrike Cat levantandose-Quiza deverías retirarte-pero... RAZZZ, casi le cortó la cabeza a Dark Claw con sus garras, pero Dark Claw le devolvió del garrazo, y se lo dió en el otro brazo (en el brazo que no tenía la herida de su primer encuentro con Dark Claw), dejó a Destrike Cat tirada en el suelo, mientras que él se paró para convertir su capa en un planeador, y saltó del edificio para poder volver al batimovil.

Mientras con Destrike Cat, estaba viendo a la gente aterrorizada por los murciélagos, esperando al Buitre, y llegó por quien lloraba, llegó Buitre en su bastón/cóptero, con una cubeta de hielo y una botella de champaña

-Eres fenomenal-dijo Buitre-Somos la Bella y la Bestia, en un solo, exquisito, paquete navideño

-Dijiste que ibas a asustar a la princesa-dijo Destrike Cat

-Yo la ví bastante asustada, hahahaha-dijo Buitre llenando dos copas de champaña-¿Una copa de champaña?-Destrike Cat tomo una copa de champaña y se la tomó toda

-¿Que estamos esperando?-dijo Buitre-Consumamos nuestra unión

-¿Qué?-dijo Destrike Cat extrañada

-Por favor-dijo Buitre-¿No te imaginas? En la mansión del presidente municipal, estoy exhausto, así que tú llegas al dormitorio, moviendo tu colita, con mis pantuflas en una mano y un martini en la otra...

-Por favor-dijo Destrike Cat arrojando su copa-Yo no te tocaría ni para arañarte

-¡Maldita coqueta!-dijo Buitre furioso y también tiró su copa-¡Voy a hacer que te esterilicen! ¡Me sedujiste! ¡Y ya no me agradas!-entonces Oscar tomó su bastón/cóptero y se lo amarró al cuello de Destrike Cat, y lo encendió, haciendo que Destrike Cat volara por los aires ahorcandose a la vez

-Adiós, mi ex-futura-dijo Oscar-Vete al cielo-y así se tiró un plazo de 30 segundos volando, hasta que pudo quitarse el bastón del cuello, pero se cayó a un hibernadero, y cuando se levantó de la caida, gritó como nunca antes, haciendo que los cristales se rompieran.

Cuando Dark Claw llegó al batimovil, sin más pensarlo se subió a él, pero mientras con Oscar, llegó a su camerino movil, y cuando llegó, vió a un mini-batimovil, él lo diseñó como control remoto para controlar el batimovil a banda ancha, se sentó en el mini-batimovil, y le apretó un botón que hizo encender el mini-batimovil. Cuando Dark Claw iba a pisar el pedal de arranque, vió que tenía una videollamada, y era...

-No ajustes tu televisión-dijo Buitre-Bienvenido a la Clase de Manejo de Oscar Coberpot, hahahaha-y ahí comienza el desastre, el Buitre tenía control completo del coche, que cuando lo hizo avanzar, empezó a controlar el batimovil, hizo con él cualquier atrozidad, destruir coches, puestos de tacos, casi atropellaba a personas, todas cosas malas

-¡Es buen momento para decirlo, pero... mi licencia de conducción ya expiró!-dijo Buitre, hasta que a Dark Claw se le ocurrió hacer algo, poner un CD sin grabar al reproductor de CD para poder grabar lo que dice Oscar, eso lo hará para una sorpresa que le guardó a Oscar

-Tranquilo, ¡Yo me encargaré de las masas chillonas, sin sesos, de la Ciudad Milagro! ¡Y tengo que admitirlo, manejé a esta ciudad como un teatro giñol! HAHAHAHAHA

-a Dark Claw se le ocurrió otra idea, meter una llave especiál al coche para identificar donde está el desperfecto del auto, eso hizo que en la pantalla de videollamadas avisara que un objeto desconocido estaba en la parte inferior del batimovil, réapido empezó a escarbar el suelo del coche antes de que pudira atropellar a la Sra. Chiquita, si, la hiba a atropellar, pero rápido Dark Claw tomó el objeto, que en este caso era la antena para conectar el mini-batimovil con el real por banda ancha, y lo destrulló, sin más pensarlo, frenó el coche antes de que pudiera atropellar a la indefensa viejecita, un señor la ayudó a cruzar la calle, solo que, tomen nota de este señor, era alto, delgado, pelo verde, llevaba saco y sombrero púrpuras y solo se alcanzó a ver su oreja, y es de color blanco, sí, de blanco, así que, les recuerdo, tomen nota de las características del señor, bueno, sigamos.

Dark Claw siguió su camino, a lo del señor no le dió importancia, en cuanto al Buitre, como se enteró de que ya no podía manejar el batimovil, se enojó tanto que empezó a gritar como loco, Dark Claw se hartó tanto que decidió romper la pantalla de videollamadas.

Dark Claw de pronto se enteró que enfrente de él había un callejón angosto, así que precionó el botón de "eyectar", pero no funcionó, lo volvió a precionar, y nada, lo volvió a precionar, y dejo salir un increible vehiculo, nada más y nada menos que él "Batpod" (como el de Batman: El Caballero de la Noche), y así se fué hasta la baticueva.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban en el ayuntamiento Oscar y Magali platicando

-Conque sobrevivió. ¿Que te preocupa?-dijo Magali

-¡Ni siquiera perdió una extremidad!-dijo Oscar molesto-¡Un ojo! ¡Control de vejiga!

-Escuchalos-dijo Magali-Han perdido la fe en los símbolos de pasado. Se identificarán contigo, el ídolo del futuro. Si funciona, no lo arregles. Celebraremos esta noche en mi baile anual. Hilton y Coberpot, la alianza visionaria

Entonces Oscar y Magali salieron del ayuntamiento, Oscar hiba a dar un discuso a la prensa y a la gente que estaba reunida ahí, los cuales estaban muy emocionados por el discurso, y empezó a decir el discurso Oscar:

_Cuando llegó el momento, de garantizar la seguridad de nuestra bella ciudad, ¿Tenía el presidente municipal un plan? ¡No!, dependió de varios hombres, todos ellos nuestros heroes, personas que se arriesgan para cuidar la ciudad, que a cada día salen muertos, o a veces heridos gravemente, entre todos ellos, uno que resultó ser una bomba de tiempo, un demente disfrazado, un hombre-con garras-murciélago, "Dark Claw"._

Oscar tenía que decir más cosas, pero ahora lo importante, estaban Logan y Alfred en la mansión viendo el discurzo por televisión LED HD

-Nuestra primera prioridad es ese fenómeno grotesco-dijo Alfred-Pero no nos olvidemos de comprar otro batimovil, no podemos comprarlo en cualquier lugar

-¿Cualquier lugar?-dijo Logan arremangándose una manga-Yo compré el batimovil en "ebought", lo bueno es que mi padre adoptivo tuvo el dinero necesario para comprarmelo-la verdad es que no se lo compró, uso la tarjeta de débito de White Pantera para comprar el batimovil, para más información, vean el quinto capítulo. Luego Logan metiendo su mano a una pecera con castillo, en ella, abrió el castillo y presionó un boton que estaba ahí adentro, de repente se abrió una puerta secreta que estaba entre los estantes de libros

-¿Listo?-dijo Logan secándose la mano

-Prefiero las escaleras-dijo Alfred, entonces Logan se metió al pasadiso, la puerta se serró y..., FUM, se abrió una plataforma en la que estaba parado Logan y se deslizó de un tobogán, llegando hacia la baticueva, ahí Alfred encendió un sistema que puede intervenir la secuencia de emisoras de audio a banda ancha, en este caso lo van a hacer con el discurso de Oscar, Alfred empezó a buscar la frecuencia del lugar de emisión del discurso, hasta que consiguió interrumpir la frecuencia del lugar de emisión, luego Logan tomó el disco que usó para grabar la voz de Buitre en el insidente del batimovil, lo puso en un reproductor de Cds y, que comiense la diversión, donde estaba Oscar diciendo el discurso, se empezó a oir lo siguiente:

Tranquilo, ¡Yo meencargaré de las masa chillonas de la Ciudad Milagro! ¡Y tengo que admitirlo, manejé a esta ciudad como un teatro giñol! HAHAHAHAHA.

Cuando la gente lo escuchó, todos empezaron a decir: BUUU! BUUU! BUUU!, entonces todos los guardespaldas del Buitre se fueron, incluyendo Magali, la gente empezó a arrojarle comida, vegetales, huevos, todo lo que se puedan imaginar, Oscar se cubrió la cara con su mano

-¿Por que siempre hay gente que trae huevos y tomates a un discurso?-se dijo a sí mismo Buitre, tomó su bastón/pistola y empezó a balacear el cielo, aprovechando que la gente esté distraida, corrió lejos de ahí, llegando al lugar donde sus padres lo abandonaron, las cloacas, se echó a un tunel de cloaca ahí.

Buitre empezó a navegar por las aguas negras de las cloacas en su "zopilote-movil" para llegar a su base, la parte subterranea de "El Refugio de Aves", cuando llegó, dijo:

Mis nenes-dijo acariciando a sus buitres-¿Me echaron de menos?-Oscar salió del vehículo para ver a sus payasos

-Buen discurso, Oscar-dijo uno de los payasos, pero Oscar, molesto, lo golpeó con su bastón

-¡No me llamo Oscar-dijo Oscar XD, quitandose el saco-¡Me llamo Buitre! ¡No soy un ser humano! ¡Soy un animal, de sangre fría! ¡Aumenten el aire acondisionado! ¡Tráiganme mis listas!-uno de los payasos tomó las listas de Buitre y se las dió a él

-Ha llegado el momento-dijo Buitre repartiendo sus listas a cada uno de los payasos-Estos son los nombres de lo primogénitos de Ciudad Milagro. Justo lo que yo era. A todos ellos les espera una suerte terrible, como la que yo sufrí. Esta noche, mientras sus padres se divierten, ellos estarán soñando, en sus cunitas seguras, y los agarraremos, los traeremos a las cloacas, y los arrojaremos a una profunda, oscura y líquida tumba

-¿Buitre?-dijo uno de los payasos-Eso de matar a niños que duermen, ¿No te parece un poco?..

-¡No! Y ¡Cállate!-dijo Buitre tomando su bastón/pistola y, PUM, le disaró al payaso que hizo tan inesperado comentario, y a la vez, el payaso se cayó a los deshechos tóxicos.

En la baticueva, estaba Logan buscando respuestas de donde habrá sido el lugar donde se sigue trabajando el metal

-Un recordatorio joven-dijo Alfred-Esta noche es la detestable fiesta que ofrece la odiosa Srita. Hilton. ¿Podemos confirmar nuestra ausencia?

-No me interesa-dijo Logan, entonces Alfred rompió la invitación-Espera, tal vez asista Sofía.

En la fiesta, era una fiesta de disfraces, toda la gente venía con sus mejores mascaras, menos Logan, él solo venía con un smokin

-Que disfraz tan ingenioso-dijo una voz similar-Dejame adivinar...Niño aplicadito que vive de sus rentas

-¿Estas contenta, Magali?-dijo Logan-Hiciste quedar al casi-presidente municipal de Ciudad Milagro como un monstruo

-Yo soy la luz de esta ciudad-dijo Magali-así como su alma perversa y desfiurada. ¿Importa quien es el presidente municipal?

-A mi si-dijo Logan

-Bostezo-dijo Magali marchándose, cuando se terminó de poner la una canmción para bailar, pusieron otra, una que a Logan se le hizo muy familiar, esta se llamaba "Face to Face" (No digo el autor o intérprete original porque me cobran los derechos de autor) interpratada por "Gaz and the Invaders ZIM", grande fué la sorpresa de Logan al ver a Sofía en la fiesta, estaba sola, así que fue con ella

-Hola-dijeron los dos

-Perdóname por lo de ayer, pero un negocio importante se presentó-dijo Logan-Mas bien, se fué al suelo

-Yo tuve que ir a casa a darle de comer a mi gatita-dijo Sofía, los dos empezaron a bailar

-¿No lo tomaste mal?-dijo Logan

-Para nada-dijo Sofía-La verdad, me parece bastante bien

-Sofía empezó a susurrarle en el oido a Logan-Hay una cama tamaño familiar muy cómoda en "Artículos para dormir", ¿Por que no...?

-¿No crees que te estas acelerando?-dijo Logan

-Mejor, quitémonos los disfraces, ya estoy harta de las máscaras-dijo Sofía

-Yo también-dijo Logan

-Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué viniste hoy?

-Tu primero-dijo Sofía

-Para verte-dijo Logan

-Que tierno-dijo Sofía-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero yo vine por el hijo de Magali

-¿Quieres decir que, tú y Robert...?-dijo Logan

-¿Yo y él? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-dijo Sofía-No. Esto y Robert-Entonces Sofía sacó sus garras de una mano-No me digas que matar primero a él, y luego a Magali no va a resolver nada, porque es mentira. ¿No estas harto de que esa explotadora hipócrita siempre acabe ganando? Debería de estar enterrada

-Podrás tener problemas con tu jefa, pero, la que está equivocada, eres tú, matar a los dos no arreglará nada-dijo Logan-¿Que te ha hecho Robert para que lo mates también?

-Porque quiero que Magali sufra dos veces, su muerte y la pérdida de su própia sangre-dijo Sofía

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo Logan

-No se, Logan-dijo Sofía empezando a llorar, a Logan se le ocurrió besarla para tranquilisarla un poco, y lo hizo, y sí, Sofía se calmó, guardó sus garras y empezó a disfrutar el beso, con su instinto felino, miró arriba, y vió otro muérdago

-Un beso bajo el muerdago-dijo Sofía-El muérdago puede ser mortal si lo comes

-Pero un beso puede serlo aun más...-dijo Logan-si viene del corazón

-ahí, los dos se dieron cuenta de sus oscuras identidades

-Dios mio-dijo Sofía-¿Tenemos que empezar a pelear?

-Salgamos-dijo Logan, los dos se fueron caminando hacia la salida, pero de repente, algo inesperado salió del suelo, una explosión grande sucedió, dejando entrar a una amenaza

-No me invitaron, así que me "colé"-dijo "BUITRE" en su zopilote-movil

-¿Que quieres?-dijo el presidente municipal

-¡En estos momentos, mis tropas están recorriendo la ciudad, secuestrando a sus hijos!-dijo Buitre, en ese momento, la gente se alarmó-¡A sus primojénitos! ¡ A los que dejaron indefensos en sus casas, para vestirse como imbéciles, emborracharse y bailar!-entonces Buitre salió del zopilote-movil-Yo he venido en persona por el hijo favorito de la ciudad, el joven Robert Hilton-Buitre se dirigió hacia Robert-¡Ven conmigo, banquito idiota! ¡A morir en la profundidad de las cloacas!

-A Robert no-dijo Magali interponiendose-Si tienes la mayor compasión humana, llévame a mí-¡No la tengo, así que no!-dijo Buitre

-Necesitas vengarte de mí-dijo Magali-¿No fuí yo quien te traicionó y manipuló? ¿No es Magali, y no a Chip, a quien quieres sumergir hasta los ojos en las aguas negras?

-MMM-dijo Buitre indeciso-Si, tienes razón. Dejaré que el principito viva por ahora-al decir esto, Buitre le pegó con su bastón en los bajos a Robert

-¡Al zopilote!-luego los dos se metieron al vehículo de Buitre.

Ya en el refugio de aves, en la parte subterránea, estaba Magali atrapada en una jaula, y Buitre contento

-Esto se va a poner bueno-dijo Buitre-Segar en flor a toda una generación de los niños más prometedores de Ciudad Milagro

-¿Y como los vas a atraer?-dijo Magali

-O pues...-dijo Buitre tomando un bastón, y de ahi salieron... juguetes de bebé y adornos de cuna

-Con el arte de "El Buitre de Hamelin"hehehe, y tú, tendras el privilegio de ver como se hunden, en una laguna profunda, de tus deshechos industriales. Y luego, los alcanzarás en el fondo, HAHAHAHAHA-un detalle que me faltó hablar, es que el refugio estaba conectado a las cloacas por grandes túneles, del tamaño de un elefante.

En las oscuras calles de Ciudad Milagro, estaban las caravanas del Cuadrado Verde recogiendo a todos los niños de la ciudad, los payasos los metían en jaulas muy estrechas

-Apúrense y suban a los niños-dijo el conductor de una de las caravanas, este volteó hacia un edificio, viendo una silueta muy conocida, llegó "Dark Claw al Rescate", Dark Claw tomó de los hombros al payaso

-¿Que planea el Buitre si este plan no funciona? ¡Contesta!

-Bueno...-el payaso empezó a hablar.

En la parte subterranea del refúgio, estaba Buitre esperando a los niños-Vengan por aquí, niños, vengan conmigo-pero lo único que vió llegar Buitre, era el mono que es la mascota de la banda del Cuadrado Verde

-¿Y los niños?-el mono solo le dió un papel a Buitre, era una carta, y decía así

_Estimado Buitre:_

_Los niños lamentan no poder asistir al evento_

_Atte. Dark Claw_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Buitre gritó como nunca lo hizo en su vida.

Después de un rato, en una sillas que eran especiales hace tiempo para que el público viera el espectáculo de aves, estaban sentados los buitres y demas pájaros feos de Buitre, Buitre les hiba a dar un discurso:

_Muy queridos buitres y aves: ¡Nos encontramos en el umbral de un gran cambio! ¡Si tienen miedo, lo comprendo! Muchos de ustedes no volverán. ¡Gracias a Dark Claw, ha llegado el momento, de castigar a todos los hijo de Dios! !Al primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto hijo! Sin prejuicnios. ¡A hombres y mujeres! Los sexos son iguales, y los vamos a mandar a volar, ¡Hasta el mismísimo cielo! ¡Paso redoblado, ya! ¡La liberación de Ciudad Milagro ha empezado!_

Entonces los buitres y aves empezaron a volar hacia los túneles de cloacas, con un cohete en la espalda, volaron hacia la superficie, mientras que de la baticueva, Dark Claw tomó de vehículo el "Bati-Ski-Barco" para ir hacia los túneles de cloacas (otro detalle que se me olvido mencionar, es que la baticueva también está conectada a las cloacas, y así se fué Dark Claw, en el vehículo por los túneles

-Los buitres están avanzando por las calles-dijo Alfred desde la baticueva, él tenía que intervenir con la frecuencia de mado que les envia Buitre a los cascos-antena que tenían los buitres. Los buitres llegaron a la superficie, a la plaza de la ciudad

-Ejército de buitres, se acerca a punto de lanzamiento en la plaza-dijo así la "Señora Perra de Lanas" desde una cabina de micrófono que estaba ahí mismo en la zona subterránea del refugio-Un minuto para el despegue

-¡Se negaron en ponerm en un pedestal, ahora ellos van a acabar en un ataúd!-dijo Buitre.

En el barco de Dark Claw...

-Los buitres van a convergir en la plaza-dijo Alfred.

30 segundo para el despegue-dijo la Sra.-Victimas calculadas después del lanzamiento: 100,000 personas. Los buitres llegaron a la plaza

-Los buitres estaban reunidos en la plaza para el despegue de cohetes

-15 segundos para el despegue

-Mientras con Dark Claw-Ya intervine con la frecuencia de los cascos de lo buitres, joven, estoy listo-dijo Alfred, mientras con Buitre...

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...

-Con Dark Claw...-Muy bien, has que vuelvan-dijo Dark Claw

-Ok, joven-dijo Alfred, solo presionó un botón, y los buitres recivieron algo en sus cascos, empezaron a regresarse, mientras con Buitre...

-Algo anda mal-dijo la Sra.-Bloquearon la señal. Parece que los buitres están empezando a regresarse. También se acerca aquí algo muy grande, y muy veloz

-Entonces los buitres empezaron a regresar a las cloacas, molesto Buitre, fué a ver a los túneles que cosa tan grande se aproximaba, mientras que con Magali, intentaba alcanzar las llaves de la jaula, las llaves estaban a una mesa cerca de ella, ella pensó que fué muy tonto Buitre al ponerlas cerca de ella. Mientras con Dark Claw

-Me aproximo al punto de transmición-dijo Dark Claw a unos hectómetros de llegar a la base de Buitre.

Mientras que con Buitre, sus secuaces lo abandonaron, molesto Buitre, tomó el zopilote-movil y se salió de el refúgio hacia la salida. Mientras con Dark Claw, su instinto le dijo que tenía que ir a la superficie, y no a la base, y eso hizo, pero ¿Que pasó?, pues Dark Clak salió de la superficie directo al zoológico de la ciudad y se estrelló con el vehículo de Buitre, rápido salió del Bati-Ski-Barco para asegurarse de que Buitre todavía seguía ahí, pero...

-AHHHHHHHHHH-Buitre le llegó por detras haciendo un grito de enojo, se trepó al cuello de Dark Claw y lo empezó a ahorcar con su bastón-¡Estas celoso porque yo soy un fenómeno de verdad, y tú tienes que usar máscara!-dijo Buitre

-Quizá tengas razón-dijo Dark Claw golpeando la cabeza de Buitre con la suya, ocasionando que Buitre se quedará mareado por un rato, pero otra vez reaccionó

-Pero a final de cuentas lo importante es: ¿Quien tiene el bastón?-dijo Buitre sacando su bastón/navaja, y Dark law sacó de su cinturón un control remoto con un botón parpadeando

-Hahaha, ¿Que intentarás hacerme con eso, pegarme hasta matarme?-dijo Buitre

-Pues mira a tu alrededor-dijo Dark Claw, entonces Buitre mió a su alrededor, y vió a sus queridos Buitres

-¡Mis Nenes! AAAAHHHH-Buitre empezó a agitar el bastón hacia Dark Claw, pero Dark Claw se defendió detenioendole el bastón con una mano, y con otra, con sus garras, RAZZ, cortó la navaja del bastón, pero Buitre le dió con el paraguas al control, tirándoselo al piso, y Dark Claw, RAZZZ, le dió un garrazo a Buitre en la cara, dejandolo en estado crítico de la cara, pero Buitre no le dió importancia, tomó el control y le presionó el botón, pero, FIUUUU, los buitres empezaron a lanzar sus cohetes, que se dispersaron por todo el zoológico, también el botón abrió un compartimiento en el barco de Dark Claw, y de ahí salieron MURCIÉLAGOS, los cuales empezaron a rodear la cara de Buitre, aterrorizándolo, Buitre retrocedió tanto que cayó a un ducto de cloaca (como los que hay en los callejones) que conducía a la parte subterranea del refugio y..., ¡HASTA NUNCA, BUITRE!, él cayó en los deshechos tóxicos, también el zoológico empezó a explotar en pedazos.

Mientras que con Magali, consiguió victoriosamente las llaves de la jaula, y pudo salir, pero..., WHIP, sintió un latigazo en el pie que la jalaba, y se cayó también a los deshechos, pero sea lo que sea quien la jalaba, no dejo a la pelirroja ahí, Magali encontró algo que le interesó dentro de los desheschos, una pistola, la tomó y la regargó, cuando llegó con quien la jalaba del pie con un látigo, se dió cuenta de que fué "Destrike Cat"

-No se lo que quieres, pero estoy segura que te lo puedo dar, dinero, joyas, una gran bola de estambre-dijo Magali, pero Destrike Cat tomo su látigo y se lo puso en el cuello a Magali

-Tu sangre, Magi-dijo Destrike Cat

-¿Mi sangre?-dijo Magali-La dí, en la oficina

-Solo gotas-dijo Destrike Cat-Y yo quiero litros

-Hagamos un trato-dijo Magali-Fuera de mi sangre, ¿Que puedo darte?

-Lo siento Magali-dijo Destrike Cat-Muerte por muerte-cuando todo se puso negro para Magali, llegó Dark Claw con su increible entrada

-No solo estas salvando una vida...

-Callate Magali-dijo Dark Claw-iras a la carcel por intentar crear un condensador gigantesco en vez de una planta nuclear

-¿Como descubriste ese plan?-dijo Magali

-Pues siempre te tengo vigilada, Magali, siempre-dijo Dark Claw

-No seas ingenuo-dijo Destrike Cat-La ley no vale para gente como ella o como nosotros

-Te equivocas-dijo Dark Claw-A propósito, dime porque tienes esas garras y esa fuerza-dijo Dark Claw

-Pues veras-dijo Destrike Cat-Magali me aventó a un contenedor de químicos solo porque yo fuí la primera en enterarse del condensador de energia, ella creyó que me derritirían, pero no, me dió estos poderes, tambien un extraño grupo de gatos me dió 9 vidas, es por eso tengo estos poderes

-Mentirosa, yo nunca hice eso-dijo Magali

-¡Cállate!-dijeron los rivales!

-Oye, ¿Por que hacer esto?-dijo Dark Claw

-Entreguémosla a la policía. Luego nos iremos a casa, juntos. Sofía, ¿No te dás cuenta? Somos iguales. Estamos divididos, en dos-entonces Dark Claw se quitó la máscara, revelando que él es Logan Wayne-Por favor

-Logan-dijo Sofía-me encantaría vivir contigo en tu castillo. Para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas-sin pensarlo, los dos se dieron otro apasionante beso, pero no se que mosco le picó, porque le dió un garrazo en la cara a Logan

-Pero no podría vivir conmigo misma. Esto no tiene un final feliz

-Sofía Bafi-dijo Magali molesta-Estás despedida. Y Logan Wayne...-señaló Magali a Logan, mientras el factor de curación quitaba las heridas de la cara de Logan (como el verdadero Wolverine)-¿Que haces vestido de Dark Claw?

-¡Él es Dark Claw, imbécil!-dijo Sofía quitandose la máscara

-Lo era-dijo Magali tomando su pistola y..., PUM, le disparó a Logan, si, como lo escuchan, Magali mató a un chico de tan solo 15 años

-Tú me mataste, Buitre me mató, Dark Claw me mató-dijo Sofía agitando su látigo-Llevo 3 vidas menos, ?¿Te alcanzan las balas para matarme?

-Ya lo averiguaremos-dijo Magali disparandole a Sofía 2 veces

-Cuatro vidas, ¡Sigo viva!-dijo Sofía, Magali vovió a disparar 2 veces-Dos vidas, ah, ah, todas la niñas buenas van al cielo-dijo Sofía, Magali volvió a disparar, pero...

-HAHAHAHAHA-se rió Sofía porque se le acabaron las balas a Magali

-Dos vidas me quedan-dijo Sofía-Guardaré una para la próxima Navidad. Pero, mientras tanto...-Sofía sacó la maquina de toques con la que un payaso la amenazó hace unos días, y Logan se despertó, si, no murió, solo lo hizo para intimidar a Magali

-Hasta la vista, salvadora-dijo Sofía,

¡NO!-dijo Logan, pero al decir esto, Sofía le metío la máquina de toques por la boca a Magali, también le metió un cable de una máquina eléctrica que estaba ahí, haciendo una gran explosión, cuando terminó la explosión, rápido fué ahí Logan para asegurarse de que Sofía estuviera viva, pero bajo todos los escombros, solo encontró el cuerpo de Magali, pero se había..., ACHICHARRADO, QUEMADO, en una sola palabra MUERTO, Logan se asombró mucho con eso, y mayor fué su sorpresa al ver que, de los desheschos, salía su rival, su enemigo, Buitre, pero obviamente agonisando, Buitre fué caminando lentamente a su contenedor de bastones para sacar el bastón/pistola y así matar a Dark Claw, pero este no lo tomó, tomó el...

-Maldición, tomé el de Hamelin-dijo Buitre agonisando, sobre todo por sus heridas en la cara que le hizo Logan

-El calor me está matando. En un rato te mataré. Pero antes, necesito un trago, de agua helada, ahhhhh

-y..., perdió la batalla, se fué a recoger flores, en dos palabras, Buitre murió, y de la ventana de donde cayó Buitre, entraron algunos de sus Buitres, al ver a su dueño muerto, empezaron a llorar, y no tuvieron más que envialo a los deshechos tóxicos como su tumba, donde Buitre podría descansar en paz, reencontrarse con sus padres.

Al día siguiente, estaba Alfred paseando a Logan es su limusina por las nevadas calles de Ciudad Milagro, Logan estaba trizte y desconsolado, pero en un callejón vió lo que nunca se imaginó ver

-Alfred, deten el auto-dijo Logan, Alfred detuvo el auto, entonces Logan salió de la limusina para ver que hay en el callejón, no encontró nada, solo el gatito de Sofía, era la "Srita. Kitty", Logan tomo a la gatita y regresó al auto un poco más animado, pero lo que si lo animó de verdad, fué recibir una llamada telefónica, era Mariana.

Hola Mariana-dijo Logan

-Hola Logan-dijo Mariana

-Tengo algo que decirte

-Dime-dijo Logan-Pues... no puedo vivir sin tí, con todo lo que me pasó, me dí cuenta de que tu eres el unico bueno conmigo-dijo Mariana

-¿En serio?-dijo Logan

-Si, amor-dijo Mariana

-Muchas gracias, yo también te iba a decir lo mismo, trataré de ser mas abierto contigo,te contaré todo lo que me pasó en estos día algo muy grande, que luego te contaré porque necesita detalle para ser contado-dijo Logan

-Ok, adios, te amo-dijo Mariana colgando el teléfono, después de esa llamada, Logan se alegró

-Bueno, pase lo que pase, Feliz Navidad joven Wayne-dijo Alfred siguiendo el camino

-Feliz navidad, Alfred-dijo Logan-Paz para los hombres buenos... y las mujeres

-Y así fué, otro acto heróico de Dark Claw se hizo en esta aventura, pero..., desde el oscuro cielo de la ciudad, una luz de auxilio llamaba al héroe, la batiseñal volvió, eso signifca "De regreso a la aventura", y adivinen quien más está viendo la señal, a Destrike Cat le gustará tener devuelta a su presa en sus brazos. FIN.

Uff, por fin, después de 5 días de duro trabajo, por fin terminé este capítulo, por favor, dejen sus reviews, eso se los agradeceré un montón, adiós

P.S.: Aquí los link de youtube por si no se imaginan algunas escenas:

Cuando el circo del Cuadrado verde ataca por primera vez: .com/watch?v=r0kODPH-If8

Cuando Magali arroja a Sofía a los quimicos: .com/watch?v=eU8Y3DxzImA&feature=related

Cuando Sofía se transforma en "Destrike Cat": .com/watch?v=vj97CUSbiik

Cuando Oscar se está apostuando para presidente municipal: .com/watch?v=gcQPsklmsnY&feature=related

Cuando Oscar sale del cementerio: .com/watch?v=up_9oQQhOaY&feature=related

La batalla final (Dark Claw vs Buitre): .com/watch?v=wBvlGF5nD7s&feature=related

Cuando el circo ataca por segunda vez: .com/watch?v=ruNo86YnRi8&feature=related

Cuando Buitre dice su plan: .com/watch?v=YSxCT1Faw6k&feature=related

En la escena de la dinamita en la panza del hombre hipopótamo: .com/watch?v=Zu_lw3cRz3k&feature=related

Cuando Oscar toma control del batimovil: .com/watch?v=1SqwMMj2wvA&feature=related

La fiesta de Magali de disfraces: .com/watch?v=-Jjgp2-GV58&feature=related

La muerte de Buitre: .com/watch?v=S7zuMMuFjpA&feature=related

La muerte de Magali: .com/watch?v=lalexosgwUk&feature=related

La escena final: .com/watch?v=nC9QBntYz9o

El video de "Face to Face" por "Gaz and the Invaders Zim": .com/watch?v=jF6uLQJarGo&feature=related

Ahora con las imagenes de deviantart (del usuario th06):

Para la pose que hizo Frida:

.net/fs29/150/f/2008/142/2/e/Frida_Suarez_Improved_by_

Imagenes de cineol:

Para el segundo beso que se dieron Logan y Sofía:

.net/dirusers/~erick/firmas/batman_returns%

Bueno, eso es todo, adios


End file.
